Curse Aether
by TheGuardiansofFate
Summary: Set during and some time after the events of The Lost Age. A new race emerges from beyond the void of Gaia Falls. Will they open a whole new world for the Heroes of Weyard to explore, or spell their ultimate demise?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, here's **GuardiansofFate** with my first fanfic. The main storyline takes place at the end of Lost Age and concerns new enemies coming over the Golden Sun universe's horizon. I'm taking a somewhat strict point of view in terms of equipment the characters will use as some of them are important to the story line.

Pairings...well I could try to put them down, but I'm not much of a shipper (I think shipping's...ok...if you're totally obsessed with the idea) but really, anything that happens with the characters is just development and not really fanservice (though I do have all my fellow fans in mind).

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING. Nintendo is the rightful owner of this insanely underappreciated game as well as the surprisingly multidimensional characters within it.

So...on with the show:

**Golden Sun  
Cursed Aether**

**Prologue**

**Northern Reaches - Mars Lighthouse Aerie - At the end of Lost Age**

Breath after labored breath pounded through the brunette's gritted teeth. His crimson stained arms ached from numerous cuts, bruises, and his legs suffered from a broken ankle and a burnt thigh. He collapsed to a knee, only being supported by Sol Blade's point impaling the Lighthouse's stones like a crutch. Felix took in another breath to steady himself and looked to his sister. Jenna was faring little better with a broken arm and slash to her side, only held up by her Atropos Rod. Next, his brown-eyed gaze landed on the enemy: the one headed Doom Dragon. It had been a hard fight, but it wasn't over. Garet roared out a warcry as he rushed the foe with his Firebrand held high. The Dragon snarled in return and batted the Mars Adept aside. Isaac and Piers both made their moves next, casting Odyssey and Diamond Berg at the behemoth. As the colossal sword and the icy finishing blows neared their target, the Dragon cast its Guard Aura, almost completely nullifying the attacks. With an inescapable Stone Spire, the beast sent the two swordsmen flying.

Felix knew the party would not last. Mia was busy healing Ivan and Sheba, the unfortunate receivers of the Doom Dragon's Darksol Grasp, while the rest of the group was incapacitated by the Dragon's latest attacks. This lull in the fighting was rare and needed - the enemy was beginning to tire. Gingerly, the longhaired adept moved to his sister. "Jenna, it's time. Summon Iris; all the needed Djinn are unleashed."

Her look was one of urgency as she found the nine Mars and four Mercury spirits gathering in the air around her. "I don't think I'll be able to get an opening. The Dragon stopped me with that Djinn Blast the last time I tried."

Felix clasped Jenna's shoulder to reassure her, "I'll make an opening." With that, the Venus swordsman tapped the rest of his psynergy into a Potent Cure and charged the Dragon. Sol Blade! The weapon began to howl and glow; Megiddo was about to be unleashed. But it was not to be, even as the fighter rose into the air, the final obstacle of the Wise One caught Felix by his ankles with Nettle.

"NOW Jenna!" he growled as the sharp spines began to pierce his newly healed skin. The Mars Adept nodded and summoned the Goddess of Life. The vines attacking Felix's ankles withered as the Doom Dragon skyrocketed, allowing the swordsman to land safely back on the aerie's bricks.

Both Venus Adepts exchanged glances as the after effects of Iris came into play. All their wounds closed up and their fighting spirits were rejuvenated.

"Let's finish this, Isaac." Felix declared; his voice calm and resolute. The blonde Valean complied and readied Excalibur. The two swordsmen nodded with finality and charged in. Just as the Doom Dragon grounded itself again after Iris finished her job, Legend's three blades pierced the behemoth's frame to the lighthouse below. Felix let out a warcry, "This will end it. Megiddo!"

Felix heard Sol Blade howl once again. He surged skyward to deal the final blow on the pinned dragon. The weapon glowed bright as the Venus Adept slammed it down, sending the sun itself at the final opponent of Alchemy's release.

**Lemuria - Throne Room - 2 Years Later**

"Hydros, what is that sound?" asked Lunpa with brow cocked. The aqua haired monarch assumed a hardened expression as he brought a gnarled hand to his bearded chin. A loud whistling sound was emanating from a closed chest behind the throne. The king's gaze caught the guard's and bobbed his bearded chin in an unspoken order. The soldier complied and dragged the chest into the center of the room. Lunpa narrowed his dark eyes while Hydros leaned forward, letting his elbows rest on his knees.

"Do it." Hydros said with a frown.

The guard nodded as he poised his spear. With a sharp strike, he pried the chest open. What lay inside was a mirror. It was rectangular, its size filled the base of the chest neatly, and it was rimmed in unadorned silver. But it was not the mirror itself that provoked the ruler of Lemuria and the Righteous Thief to approach the opened chest. The whistling subsided as the mirror showed large reefs and spires rising out of the watery depths; two, larger than the rest rose up. A channel of Psynergy jutted out of Gaia Falls, between the two twins, extending out into the blackness.

"What is it, sire?" the guard asked, while gripping his spear a little tighter.

"Something that should've never been allowed to resurface." The king answered while gently lifting the mirror out of the chest. The monarch gingerly hung the artifact on the wall of the Throne Room then motioned to the awestruck guard, "Notify the Senate that the Seal has failed."

"Notify all the Senate _except_ Conservato!" Lunpa added as an afterthought. The guard took the suggestion in stride as he hurried down the hall. "What seal, Hydros?" asked the Thief.

The king fixed Lunpa with a hard stare and nodded. "Follow Me. We are off to the Archives."


	2. Chapter 2

Right, so first off -  
-FlintDjinn and Fukachi no Rin- Thanks so much for reading! Hopefully the insanity I've got coming will live up to your expectations. Hope ya enjoy!

I'm still trying to find a good mix between action and plot, with any luck I should find some in the coming chapters...

DISCLAIMER: I still own absolutely nothing.

Again, please R&R (actually not again, I forgot to put that one in last time haha.)

**Golden Sun  
Curse Aether**

**Angara - New Vale - Two weeks later**

Two blades, one as vibrant as the sun and another litterally aflame clashed in a burning 'x'. Sweat beaded on both men's brows as they locked their weapons. The spiky haired Mars Adept's mouth looked up in a grin as he used his larger weight to pressure through the thinner man's defense. With a heave, Garet sent Felix flying back several yards, "Inferno!" he yelled as several fireballs materialized in the palm of his gloved hand and flew for the staggered swordsman.

Felix merely grinned as the psynergetic attack made for him. At the last moment, he unleashed Granite – using the Venus Djinn's abilities to stop Inferno in its tracks. But the master of Sol Blade wasn't done there. With speed born from countless battles, he quickly cast Grand Gaia before Garet's feet. The Mars Adept was barely able to cast Protect before being knocked senseless to the ground.

"Liqui-"he began, but was cut off by Sol Blade's point resting cleanly on his tunic. Felix smiled as he removed the would-be killing blow and helped Garet to his feet.

"That's twice in a row - you owe me dinner at the Inn." Felix triumphantly chimed. Garet's shoulders slumped, mirroring the motion of his lips. He was beginning to run low on coins. _These "sparing matches" would be better if we didn't place bets all the time… _

The two males dusted themselves off and headed down the beaten path towards New Vale's inn. Along the way they were joined by Mia and Sheba, dressed in similar ankle-length dresses of light fabric and each sporting a pair of working gloves - it had been their turn that day of the week to assist in the construction of New Vale. Felix wordlessly acknowledged how close Mia strode next to Garet, and the glances that passed between them. A smile came over the older Adept's face; despite their opposite personalities, the Mercury and Mars Adepts had managed to find comfort in each other's company. To Felix, it was a new occurrence, having only seen Garet's selflessness at the Jupiter Lighthouse, knowing nothing of the hardships of the trip they endured before their respective group's fateful meeting.

"Let's hurry up! Ivan and Piers already beat us to the Inn!" Sheba said while motioning to the blonde Sorcerer and the aqua haired Admiral talking before the newly built Inn. The group managed to catch parts of their conversation as it came to a close.

"I don't know, Piers. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take up that bet with Sheba…she can read minds like me you know." Ivan began with a shake of the head.

"I highly doubt that, Ivan. I mean, I have spoken with Jenna about him but she never really seemed interested in him." Piers answered while leaning up against the wall. Ivan, who was leaning there right next to him with arms crossed, shook his head and grinned.

"You mean…she wasn't interested in talking about the subject." was the smug reply that came from the young Jupiter Adept. Piers cocked an aqua brow at the statement but dropped the subject as the two groups melded, but mainly because Felix was drawing near - the Lemurian was well aware of the brunette's sense of duty to protect his baby sister. Looking to their faces in turn, Piers counted all but two.

"Where are Isaac and Jenna?" He began, but lightly nudged Ivan before finishing, "…ah, but since you have all the answers, Master Shaman, you must know." A grin appeared on Ivan's face as he cast his spell, looking for Isaac and Jenna's Psynergy signatures. In the two years since Mars Lighthouse, Ivan's control over alchemy, particularly Jupiter Psynergy had increased intensely, even to the point where he could sense the thoughts of beings several leagues distant. Master Hama would be proud.

"I've found them. They're coming this way but…" he trailed off, looking directly at Felix to say in a sing-song tone, "…you won't like it!" Felix took on an ominous expression as he guessed at the outcome. Subconsciously, his right hand strayed to the hilt of Sol Blade.

"Whoa, no need for overkill. They're just holding hands." Sheba said while nudging Felix with a playful punch to the arm. Ivan gave his fellow Wind Adept a look akin to being denied a chance of fun. Between him, Sheba, Jenna, and Garet, they had the most mischievous streak in all Weyard. Still, when it came to Felix…a few quick smirks was a far more acceptable reward instead of a brotherly Megiddo.

Sure enough, Jenna and Isaac rounded a bend and approached the group of gathered Adepts, their hands were linked as promised, and Felix calmed down, sort of. Jenna gave her older brother a look, while Isaac strained to keep his gaze from seeing where the older swordsman's itching hand was, ready to pull out Sol Blade and separate the two in the most literal sense of the word. The others though, they had smiles on their faces. Garet and Mia smiled and exchanged a couple glances, while Piers sighed a little bit. Ivan caught Sheba's gaze, mutual grins appeared on their faces.

"Well, are we going to have dinner, or what?" Jenna finally said with hands on her hips. The tension dropped as Felix joined the group in laughter and they moved into the Inn. Sheba hung back with Piers and nudged the Lemurian's side.

"I believe that's ten coins you owe me." Sheba said with a knowing nod. Piers sighed again and chuckled a bit.

"The next time I cast a bet, it won't be with you. If it weren't for that fact that you were a Wind Adept, I'd say you cheated" The pair exchanged a few playful shoves before heading in as well.

**Angara - New Vale Inn - That Night**

Laughter, music, and eating filled the Inn as many Valeans settled down after a long day of work. Piers looked around the room. This small enclave, though weary from numerous trials and days of labor, had managed to bring the room to life. He could not say the same for his homeland, where there was a city full of people, but even their multitude would make even the most windless days on the Eastern OR Western Sea seem vibrant and lively. Then again, he did not know if that spark of life had come back with Alchemy's release. The last time he'd seen his homeland was during his quest with Felix. Since then he'd become an exile from Lemuria, not fit to call himself a Lemurian, cast out by Conservato and the Senate, for the sake of Weyard. So engrossed was Piers by his reverie, that he failed to notice the entrance of a similarly clad, blue-haired male.

Felix caught the newcomer's sweeping gaze, guessing that he was looking from something - or someone. Like Piers, the Venus Adept had kept his silence while the others had their fun, he was content to sit back and wordlessly enjoy the company. What he lacked in speech, he more than made up for in perceptiveness. His brown-eyed gaze followed the newcomer's search, and narrowed when it found its mark. With a light tap on Pier's shoulder, the Lemurian brought the focus of attention of the entire room to him.

"Is you name Piers, Captain of the Wings of Anemos?" said the newcomer, his posture poker straight. Piers looked up, and immediately noticed the obvious similarity between their appearances.

"It is. Who…would like to know?" the Mercury user finally answered.

"His Highness, King Hydros, requests your presence at the Palace. My name is Riven" the aqua haired messenger then revealed a roll of paper and handed it to Pier's open palm. Without reading it, he looked up again with a question in his expression.

"Last time I checked, I was banished by Conservato. Have I been given amnesty?" The messenger regarded Piers for a split second and looked up once more, resuming his perfect posture.

"Nay, you were not given amnesty by the Senate, because they know nothing of this mission." The Mariner dropped his jaw a little and opened up the letter. It held information already relayed by the messenger; it called for Piers and his group to return to Lemuria with all speed. It called for them to come prepared for anything; which meant one thing: a fight was ahead. He noted though that only Hydros' and Lunpa's signatures were inscribed at the bottom of the parchment. The Lemurians caught each other's gazes, with Piers asking first, "What is going on?"

"I know not." the other answered with the shake of an aqua head of hair. "My instructions were to retrieve you and make all haste to the Palace. If I recall correctly, his Highness called it a _desperate situation_…" Ivan and Sheba caught the thoughts running through each of their minds. Felix took both their gazes and shook his head; whatever needed to be known by the rest of the group should be said freely instead of being taken. Piers saw the exchange and slowly stood.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience. Maybe you all should read this." he started and passed the note around. Different expressions came over the Adepts as they read the message. Isaac, Jenna, and Garet's shoulders slumped; they had thought life was finally beginning to slow down. Mia, Sheba, and Ivan, the more understanding members at the table, merely nodded their heads and looked to Felix for the final word. He read it and reread it twice over. After a deep breath, he looked them all over.

"We'll need some time to prepare our gear." He started, first looking to Isaac then to the messenger. A nod from the Lemurian was all the confirmation he needed.

"Alright, let's get ready then. We'll meet back here in one hour." said Isaac, clapping his hands together. Jenna caught his hand and squeezed it slightly, a gesture that brought a smile to her fellow Valean's face. Adepts, in a collective effort, cleaned their table and quietly left the Inn, despite having the eyes of the entire room on them.


	3. Chapter 3

Fukachi no Rin - Believe me, when I see a long review, I smile and nod. I personally think the ones that leave longer reviews are the ones that actually understood the story and aren't ashamed of it. Thanks for reading and hopefully I continue the good job.

Beginning's a little slow, but I'm still working out some kinks in the plot. Please bear with me! You can expect a new chapter up and ready every 2-3 days so take your time! I'm not going to make the pairings central to the plot, but more of an ensemble mix of main points.

DISCLAIMER: Own nothing do I...

Please R and R, and hope you enjoy!

**Golden Sun  
Curse Aether**

**Angara - New Vale Entrance - Midnight**

In the stillness of the night the eight heroes of Weyard gathered. Piers had been shocked to hear that the King had called him back to Lemuria, a move that risked the wrath of the Senate. _Not like he cared for the blind conservatism though… _The Lemurian thought with a grin. Now he waited for his friends to meet him. Friends that he had grown to know and love over the course of their journey. They had fought beside, for, and through one another - all for Weyard. Deep down, the Lemurian was relieved to have come to know such good people in his long lifetime. _Leaving Lemuria, leaving mother, would've been impossible without them..._

Ivan arrived first, shouldering his sheathed Tisiphone Edge. He also tied a knapsack to his belt that held all of his trinkets such as the Halt and Hover Gems, and a few other items "just in case". One of these trinkets fell out. Piers cocked a brow, noticing the black book, the Tomegatheron, make friends with the shadowy ground. "You're still holding on to that book, Ivan?" The Jupiter Adept crouched low to pick up the artifact, and stuffed it inside the bag.

"Well, since we didn't have a chance to return it to Akafubu yet, I figured we should keep it safe till we do. Besides, there are summoning spells in there that may prove useful in the future."

Next Mia, Sheba, and Jenna arrived, each walking up with their staves in tow. Garet and Isaac came in, their demeanors set for travel and their packs slung over their shoulders. Garet seemed to be striding on a bit gingerly; Piers could hear the Mars Adept cursing about low lying branches crossing over the trail, a grin subtly appearing on his face. Felix was the last to arrive, inspecting Sol Blade in his hand - he'd been sharpening it moments before. The blade shined even in the dim moonlight, reflecting Vale behind the Venus Adept so clearly that Piers was able to see into it from his distance. Felix saw it too, for he quickly swivled on his heel and whispered a few faint words to his mostly unseen follower.The Mariner shook his head,_ leave it to that one to keep a secret..._

"I trust you are all ready?" The messenger said with his arms crossed.

"Yes, we're ready. But we'd like to know one thing." Isaac began. "What is it that we'll be facing that we've got to come fully armed?"

"I know not. If I did, I would've told you."

Ivan noted the reaction the answer elicited from the group and silently began to read the messenger's mind. Blue eyes sprang to fury as Riven caught the spell.

"Do you know whom you mock, little one? Those tricks don't work on me!" Ivan broke the spell and looked at the Lemurian with a frown. "As I have said and repeated, I do not know. Now can we leave before a crowd gathers?" Indeed, windows were illuminated as their owners struck various lamps. Very soon, the entire village would be awake.

"Is this to be a secret mission as well?" Piers asked.

"Nay, but a fast one. I am already behind schedule as it is." The messenger answered while striding out through the wooden archway of New Vale's makeshift fence and onto the road.

The adepts fell in a loose line, Piers striding ahead with the messenger, Garet and Mia came next, Isaac and Jenna afterward, Sheba and Ivan following suit, with Felix bringing up the rear. He had strayed behind to bid a hasty farewell to Kay, Garet's older sister. Things were finally starting to pick up between them. However, as is the case with anyone appointed to a duty, fate seems to play a role in delaying gratification.

"I promise you, I'll bring them all back." Felix whispered, grasping Kay's hands all the while.

"I know. Please take care of yourself…and my kid brother." She answered, squeezing the Felix's hands in return. The pair embraced for a moment and then separated. Felix hazarded one last glance over his shoulder, letting his hair shadow his face, before soundlessly jogging after the retreating party.

--

Hours passed as the group hiked on through the night. It was almost dawn when they came to their first break in a little clearing before a dilapidated stone tower. A small, sheltered brook ran some twenty yards away. Mia looked to Sheba and Jenna, an idea forming in her mind. Meanwhile, Felix looked around as his friends rested their feet, knowing that this was likely their first good hike in a while. The brunette kept his silence for a time, but spoke up as the thought dawned on him.

"How did you make it all the way to Vale in the first place?" The messenger looked back with a cocked brow.

"By ship of course." Riven answered with his hands crossed, never breaking his perfect posture. "If you mean how I made the trip all the way through Angara and Gondowan, I came by one of these." The messenger motioned to the decayed entrance, gingerly nudging a rotted wooden door aside. Piers, Felix, Isaac and Ivan followed him in. What awaited them was a peculiar sight.

"It's a…" breathed Ivan as he shouldered past Felix and came to a stop at the edge of a floor bound glyph. He dropped down to a knee and ran his hands along the dusty grooves. "…a Teleport circle. But wait a sec…what's this?" The entire circle took up almost the entire floor in the tower. The pillar itself was no more than four feet high, and was chipped on many sides. However, it's top was smooth and flat, showing almost no signs of wear and time.

Riven smiled as the younger male motioned to the lone pillar in the center of the circular glyph. "I am pleased that you recognize the glyph. As a descendent of Contigo, it should look familiar. Ever since we regained the ability to use Lemuria's archives we have relearned much. Apparently, our ancestors held an alliance with the Anemos. We taught them how to sail the seas, while they enabled us to traverse overland with these teleport points. From what King Hydros' scholars have gathered, there is at least one tower identical to this one on each continent in Weyard. We do know though that there is also one just outside of Lalivero." The messenger was about to continue when there was a loud crash behind them - the door's hinges had finally submitted, but not to time or rust.

Garet burst into the tower, looked around desperately and hefted a rotten wood door off of the ground. "Quick! Guys, help me close it!" the Mars user cried out while doing his best to close the gaping stone archway. Isaac opened his mouth to inquire but was cut off.

"Searing BEAM! Get back here GARET!!" there was another crash as several trees disintegrated into fiery splinters in the distance.

Ivan chuckled aloud as he silently read the would-be victim's mind. Felix pocketed his hands and sighed. Turning to Riven, the Venus swordsman explained, "My baby sister's a bit of a…short fuse." The messenger nodded in response. Felix looked to Garet and called out, "What happened this time?" What he got was a husky, if breathless chuckle from the Mars Adept.

"Heh…I caught her…b-bathing with Sheba and Mia."

"You didn't see anything, right?" Piers, cocked a brow in Garet's direction.

Felix glared his comrade's direction, his hand straying towards Sol Blade's hilt. Garet turned a deep shade of red, redder than even his most powerful Liquifier.

"I see…" Piers added with a grin before giving Felix a look that screamed _go easy on him_. After an agonizing second or two in Gareth's case Isaac and Felix grinned at each other, enjoying the moment. They had tread over all the lands and sailed over all the seas of Weyard and yet they still remained a bunch of kids at heart.

It didn't last though as the three female members of their group literally Burst through the door. Jenna entered first, hair still wet and hastily clothed – looking furious. Mia and Sheba came in next, though both seemed less disheveled and far calmer about it. Perhaps it was because Garet only saw a certain Mars Adept in the "accident". Jenna held the male by the scruff of his neck and Cannon poised in her other hand. Fortunately, Riven stepped up to save the teen's face from a truly horrendous sunburn.

"Come on now, children. That's definitely enough; we have much to do." Jenna let Garet go but shot him a glare. Isaac grinned at her while landing a playful fist on the grimacing would-be-victim's arm.

"I recall many of these teleport circles lay within the caves and dungeons scattered throughout Weyard, but this one is different." Ivan chimed in, his hands still examining the runes.

"Yes, this pillar, is it for a Black Orb by any chance?" Piers asked with a hand on his hip. Riven nodded, pleased that the group was able to pick it up so quickly, it would save a lot of explaining.

"Yes, since we Lemurians are not aligned with the Jupiter technique of Teleport, we use the Black Orbs which normally power our ships to convert our Psynergy to use the Circles." The messenger stepped up the pillar, motioning to the warriors and mages to join him. As he produced the Orb from his knapsack, he said to them, "This skill was only recently relearned. Much was lost when Lemuria was partially sunk." With that, Riven focused his power on the Orb.

Teleport!

…but nothing happened.

"So much for getting to Lalivero by Teleport. I was hoping for a quick trip." Garet grunted loudly when the spell failed.

Sheba lightly elbowed him as she came to Riven's side. "When we needed to teleport the entire group long distances, both Ivan and I had to cast the spell. Maybe all three of us should focus?"

"That's a great idea! Let's try it!" Ivan agreed.

It was settled, the three adepts stood around the Orb crowned pillar and in one voice chanted Teleport! Riven spoke a new line however.

"Lalivero! City of Babi Lighthouse!"

Felix looked out from behind his lanky brown bangs, feeling the familiar yet still unnerving sensation as his body broke down into pure Psynergy itself. Within moments, he had regained his original form and took a few deep breaths. Beside him Garet was shaking his spiky head.

"Two years, and I'm still not used to that…"


	4. Chapter 4

So, I decided to hold off on firing off Chapter 3, so I could release both 3 and 4 instead of leaving you guys hanging. Hope ya enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...

Please R and R...thanks much!

**Golden Sun  
Curse Aether**

**Gondowan - Lalivero - Dawn Gondowan - Lalivero - Dawn**

Mia let her azure gaze travel over Lalivero's earthen houses and walls. After two years, the city had gone through few architectural changes, save for a small memorial to Lord Babi standing resolutely beside the front entrance. Seeing the statue standing tall and solid before the town brought back nagging doubts about her own charge. She was the healer of Imil, and in a way, it's protector. The thought caused her to drop her gaze, clasping her hands together with a frown clouding her features. She had allowed Alex to steal the Mercury Star, and even though the end result was ultimately saving all of Weyard, she had failed in her task. It seems, that failure in their duties was a trait she shared with Babi. Sheba slightly glared at the statue as the passed, remembering well her virtual imprisonment at the hands of Tolbi's ruler.

Mia looked up in the same direction as well. However it wasn't the statue or Lalivero's buildings that held the female Mercury Adept's attention. Everywhere in the city, there were soldiers: swordsmen, spearmen, archers, sailors, and even a few mages - judging by their jeweled staves. The town was in a state of war; had it not been for Isaac's status as Tolbi's Champion, the defenders of Weyard may not have gained entrance to the city.

Lalivero had a grim, foreboding feeling to it. Mia felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders, knowing that Garet was to her right, feeling the same way. She smiles and opens her mouth to greet him, but stopped short when she felt another body bump into her. Mia's gaze shifted to her left, regarding Riven with a look of mild surprise. The Lemurian's eyes widened as he realized what happened. With hands clasped behind his back, the mariner bowed his apologies to his fellow Adept. Mia smiled again, understanding the accident, not knowing what was taken from her knapsack.

"By order of Lord Faran with recommendation from Lord Iodem of Tolbi, make ready to defend the city…" Sheba whispered as she found the reason for the influx of warriors via Mind Read.

"All of Lalivero's ships are to be made ready to set sail with full compliments of marines and fighters…" Ivan added, following his counterpart's method. Felix felt a frown beginning to tug at the corners of his mouth. Could this be the reason why King Hydros wanted us back? A glance at Piers only confirmed the question in his mind. The Lemurian was conversing with Riven who had no answers.

"Come! We have no time to waste, our ships are moored together." Riven said while leading them on through the unnaturally congested beaten earth streets. What met the adepts at the Docks were the two ships, side by side, being made ready to sail by the same soldiers they'd seen earlier.

"We have seen fit to have supplies brought to your ships. May the wind be at your backs, Captains." said a passing Sailor. Piers gave the man a quizzical look.

"Who gave you the order to stock and make our crafts ready?" the aqua haired mariner asked, stepping forward.

"By order of Lord Faran. He received word that your group would have need of the Wings of Anemos very soon. They should be fully equipped by tomorrow; we were not expecting you so early." was the explanation that followed. Piers bowed to the Dockmaster and looked up to his ship. It had been so long since he had traversed the sea. He was ready for a voyage, no, he was destined for one. A sun of Lemuria always finds his way back to his home.

"I think we'll have to pay Lord Faran a visit." Isaac said from the back of the group. "This seems a little odd, Lalivero gearing up for war and voyage. Now, even our ships are being fitted for travel. Something is going on, which we haven't been fully informed of yet." All eyes fell on Riven, who matched their expressions with an exasperated sigh and a slight bow.

"I do not wish to repeat myself again. I have no answers; I am just a messenger and an Adept." He looked to Ivan and Sheba, "Search my thoughts, I have nothing to hide." They complied, but found nothing. Jenna now spoke up; she had had enough of waiting.

"Then it's settled, let's go see Faran. I've had enough of walking and talking for today, thank you!" Isaac grinned as he found his hand clasping hers.

"It's not even mid-day yet, Jenna" Isaac whispered into her ear. Jenna turned a slight shade of pink as the realization hit her.

"I knew that, Isaac..." She delivered a friendly punch into Isaac's side for good measure. The Mars Adept was starting to remember _why_ she didn't like journeys so much...

--

Half an hour later, the company stopped at the door of Lord Faran's abode. However, as Felix reached down to push the door in, a pair of guards slowly opened the entrance to meet them. "Lord Faran is very busy. He cannot meet with any visitors this time." They said, with spears and bucklers in their hands. Sheba came forward, knowing that she would have the best chance to get past the guards.

"Surely Faran wouldn't turn me away?" the Jupiter user asked. The guards shared a look of recognition; perhaps they had forgotten about Sheba after all those years. Unfortunately, they still shook their heads.

"I am sorry to tell you, Lady Sheba, but Faran cannot be disturbed. He is overseeing the mobilization of Lalivero's militia and navy. We expect to receive reinforcements from Tolbi within the week." Sheba frowned at the answer. Garet turned a corner of his mouth up, his Mars alignment getting the better of him.

"How could Faran simply ignore the girl who was like a daughter to him? What's so important that he "can't be disturbed"?" The guard looked at the Mars Adept with a glare.

"Lord Faran does not ignore Lady Sheba or you, Master Garet. But he received word that there was a threat arising in the East. From which people he received it, he has no knowledge, but Iodem of Tolbi also received a similar contact." Isaac and Ivan gave Riven a sidelong glance, questioning thoughts in their gazes. Piers came forward now, looking irate.

"What threat is this? You say you don't know what people you got the tip from, but can you describe the messenger." The guard shifted his focus to the Lemurians, recognition dawning on him.

"A lot like yourself and the blue haired one behind you. He arrived two days ago. Since then, life in this city has been rather…hectic."

Riven took the break in the conversation to speak up. "I could not have known about this…I arrived on the mainland four days ago and I did not linger in the city. It took me a day and a half to find the Teleport circle and another two to gain my bearings on Angara."

Sheba nodded to the messenger before looking back to the guards. "Well, thank you for the information. Would you tell Faran we are grateful for the supplies?" They nodded in agreement and retreated back inside.

Felix looked to the party, heading off the question of what to do next. "Let's head to the Inn. That teleporting must've taken a lot out of you three" he started, looking to Riven, Sheba, and Ivan, "and we're all going to need the rest."

**Gondowan - Lalivero Inn - That night**

Evening came on slowly. One by one, the Adepts headed off to bed, not really in the mood for fun or dinner. Felix sat with legs propped up on another chair, letting the last sip of his drink wash around unspent in his glass. He was the last to stay up, memories of the past quest and questions of the present one keeping him from sleep, keeping him from noticing the Inn Keeper's absence. Or the silent entrance of a cloaked form.

He didn't remember the party this somber, even at the Inn during their stay in Prox before their supposed final battle. Then again, the goal was simple, fire the beacon and save the world. Now, with the world safe from psynergetic starvation, it falls prey to itself. _It's as the Wise One said, have we really saved the world?_ Now was one of the few moments that the swordsman missed Kraden. The old man always had a lengthy explanation for any question.

Felix grinned at the thought, knowing it was for the best of the party's sanity if Kraden was left behind on this trip. Then again, he hadn't seen the elder Valean in a long time, not since a half a year ago…always deciding to remain "that hermit on the edge of town," according to fellow villagers.

He passed the forming question off by downing the last of his drink and got up to pour himself another round. Brown eyes passed over Ivan's knapsack. The Jupiter Adept had left it open with trinkets and items staring up at him temptingly.

"What's this?" he asked aloud while his gloved hand found its way to a Weasel's Claw. Even as the item ended in Felix's pocket, he felt a chill at his back. He looked down to the empty glass and barreled out of his chair. What met the worn tabletop was a spiking dagger strike that was surely meant for his back.

Anger flared in Felix's gut as he balled up his fist. He ran his brown eyes over his assailant. Its entire form was veiled in a dark violet cloak that seemed to spew shadow with every movement. Even now, the light emitted from the Inn's candles seemed to be swallowed up when ever the attacker drew near.

"Who are you? What's with the dagger, friend?" Felix practically spat the word final word.

"_Sol must be silenced...the Golden Sun must be extinguished...for the glory of our Cause..."_ The cloaked form answered in a hiss, _"...you must die..."_ Felix steeled his mind and body for a confrontation but when his opponent attempted to pry its weapon free, the blade only twitched at the effort, impaled too far into the wood to pull free.

Grinning, the Venus Adept threw the punch – aiming for the shadow fiend's hooded head. The assassin countered with a sharp thrust kick to Felix's stomach, sending him staggering back into a glass-laden table, overturning it in the process. Several glasses fell to the floor, saturating the floor in shattered table contents. Felix glared at the assassin, who now brandished a Darksword in its gauntleted hands. Sol Blade screamed out of its sheath as the opposing blades clashed with each other as well as the various pieces of furniture in the Inn's common room. Felix stopped during a weapon lock to hazard a glance at his sword. Sol Blade's blood channel was glowing with a yellow/orange light. Another hiss escaped the darkness of his assailant's hood as Felix stepped in and forced the attacker backwards.

As Felix gained the upper hand, he landed a quick, glancing slice across the assassin's abdomen. Its darkly clouded visage erupted in angered coughing and wretches that made Felix's insides curl. The Venus swordsman took on a look of disgust as he watched what happened next. Instead of blood flowing out of the wound, a black/purple mist seeped out, stagnating the air, transforming it into a musky essence that choked the Adept's lungs.

"Felix! What's with the racket! Go to sleep already!" chimed Jenna's annoyed voice. That grumpy order proved to be enough of a distraction for the Adept that the assassin managed to rush in close land a pair of knees to Felix's stomach, kick him through the Inn's door and out into Lalivero's darkened streets. Jenna's eyes widened, as she screamed "Felix!!" again. She retreated back to her room to retrieve her Atropos Rod.

She was joined by Garet, Isaac, and Piers on the way out into the streets, all three grasping their weapons shakily in their sleepy hands. Otherwise though, all were fully alert and awake. What awaited them outside was a continuation of the earlier fight.

Felix managed to get back to his feet and meet the assassin in total darkness, Sol Blade's glow giving him some visibility. Isaac was the first to snap out of the shock, casting Spire to break them apart. The assassin, knowing it was outnumbered five to one, dropped a smoke bomb and turned tail.

"Oh no you don't…" Felix whispered as he rushed through the smoke pulling the Weasel's Claw from his pocket midstep. Holding Sol Blade above his head, the Venus Adept activated the Claw, channeling Jupiter Psynergy into the weapon's blade. He grunted as he swiped down, sending razor sharp crescent waves of air at the retreating cloak. What met them though was an earthen wall; the assassin had turned a corner just as the Claw's attack closed the gap. The air waves crashed into the wall and dissipated, leaving a slight dent in the structure. A frown came across the teen as he stood to his full height.

"Felix, what was that?" Garet asked, sheathing his Firebrand. Piers looked back into the Inn; he heard Ivan, Sheba, Mia, and the rest of the Inn's patrons gathering in the totaled common room.

"I don't know…what I do know is, there is something at work here." Felix answered as he sheathed Sol Blade. He glanced down, noting that its blood channel had lost its yellow/orange glow. The man suddenly felt weary, his knees threatening to give out. Felix slowly strode back into the Inn, ignoring the looks he received. He only stopped twice, first to drop a small bag of coins into the hands of the Inn's gawking owner and another, making sure to pat Ivan's shoulder on his way through.

"Thanks for the Weasel's Claw…it was…helpful." were the words he had for the sleepy Adept before closing the door to his room. Sleep finally found the Venus Adept that night, and all it took was an attempt on his life…


	5. Chapter 5

Fukachi no Rin - I'm glad that you appreciate the story itself, the characters and how I've developed them, and especially the humor. Now, I'm not trying to make you write long reviews, but they _do_ give me some further insight.

FlintDjinn - Thanks so much! I hope that these next chapters live up to expectations.

DISCLAIMER: I claim to own everything of nothing.

Please, R&R, enjoy!

**Golden Sun  
Curse Aether**

**Lemuria - Ancient Lemurian Archives Lemuria - Ancient Lemurian Archives**

"There's so much knowledge here, Hydros!" Lunpa exclaimed. The Righteous Thief was busy leafing through maps of ancient Weyard's trade routes. Some of them he'd traveled in his prime on the mainland, while some enclaves, he was unfamiliar with. The monarch barely looked up to face the man, he regarded his scholars with a hard expression, too engrossed in the search to fully acknowledge Lunpa's statement. Then again, the Thief wasn't really looking for an answer, every adventurous fiber of his being sprung to life when the ancient treasure map came to his vision.

"Is there any record of this area here?" King Hydros asked. His gnarled right hand pointed at a map of Weyard before the Alchemy purge, when the continents were still connected. The area, which in the present was just a dark expanse east of Gaia Falls, actually jutted out much farther in the map. The Eastern Sea had covered an additional two hundred square miles. No landmasses were found, but it was veiled in a thick fog, similar to Lemuria's current cover. A scholar with crookedly fixed spectacles looked to the King and back down to the tome he was examining.

"The archives tell nothing about this area. However, the history texts suggest that there are...or were a people there. Look here," he said while showing the page to Hydros, "this text states that our ancestors traded with the people known as…the Theoran. They were great Mariners...they also at some point...may have rivaled our own ancestors for dominance of the waves." Hydros raised a hand to his bearded chin, in his many years as Lemuria's king, he'd never heard of a people that resided in the Eastern Sea or in all of Weyard for that matter that could rival Lemuria's navy, or knowledge of the sea. There was a small memory when he was but a young man, but that was nearly five hundred years ago.

"Perhaps, he would know…" the words came out almost as a whisper as Hydros revisited that day. The scholars and even Lunpa looked up from their studies to ponder the King's cryptic words. Hydros gave them no heed for his mind was somewhere, and some _when_, else.

**Eastern Sea - Hydros' memory**

"Keep that tiller trained towards the falls!" A pair of aqua eyes narrowed as their gaze scanned around. "Lieutenant, tell the fleet to line up. Close up those gaps in the blockade. Prep the beams!" The orders were carried out as the Lemurian strode down the decks. Despite the combat and choppy seas, his heavy boots thumped down with sturdiness and command. He looked to his left and right, finding the line form up. Thirty Lemurian ships, their dragonheads roaring above the spray. "Prepare to fire! Full line volley!" The order was passed down, and the dragons' mouths glowed to life.

The dark ships, some forty yards away, quivered in the wind. Their sterns were to the Lemurians now, fighting spirits broken. Their hulls were littered with the bodies of fallen Lemurians and the Enemy - the fruits of long hours of boarding and prolonged conflict. The dark fleet barely numbered in the double digits now, another harsh result from all the fighting. Suddenly their commander had a change of heart, forsaking the retreat home and opting for one last assault. However it was no use, they barely had the time to come about when the Lemurian fleet's dreaded volley opened up. Spiraling beams of dark orange psynergy drilled through the ocean spray, and ground into the Enemy's ships. A few were snapped in half by the sheer power of the attack, others burst into flame. Those few vessels that survived the Lemurian onslaught desperately limped towards Gaia Falls, not even passing around for survivors.

"Well done, Admiral Hydros." said a voice from the ship's conning tower. Hydros shaded his eyes to stare up at the King of Lemuria.

"Thank you, my king." He began, looked to the retreating ships and nodded. "King Poseidon! I think it's time to seal the passage way." A weathered face, bordered with white hair regarded the Admiral and nodded. He soon joined Hydros at the prow.

"Remember, Hydros." Aqua eyes found each other in mutual hard stares. "Once the passage is sealed, retrieve the Trident. If this goes wrong, it'll be the only way…" Hydros nodded as the monarch positioned his foot on the banister. With the Trident of Ankhol poised in his thick weathered hand, King Poseidon of Lemuria called back to the crews of the fleet. "I name my successor and new protector-king of Lemuria…" at this, he pointed the three pronged weapon at Hydros. "This man. Follow the Admiral as you would follow me. May Weyard and Lemuria always prosper!" Without another word, the king drew the Trident into a reverse grip and dove into the deep.

**Eastern Sea - One day from Lalivero - En route to Sea of Time**

Jenna looked down from the conning tower and sighed. It was her turn to watch the horizon, to keep watch from the highest point in the whole Eastern Ocean, to keep _watch_…for absolutely nothing. The sea was a flat, clear-skied, waveless bore. An annoyed sigh escaped the Mars Adept's lips as she went from banister to banister. Aside from Riven's almost identical ship sailing on their right flank, there was nothing on this ocean to see or be worried about. The creatures that were turned to monsters due to Psynergy stones being flung into all of Weyard by Mt. Aleph's eruption were returned to normal with the release of Alchemy's seal. So now, there wasn't anything to use as target practice anymore. She sighed again, slumping her shoulders in pure, inescapable boredom.

"You know, I could take over up here while you play with Isaac. I've got to do some thinking up here anyway." Sheba said while finishing the ascent to the conning tower. Jenna turned just as the mage leaned on the barrier.

"As much as I would _love_ that." Jenna began, crossing her arms over her chest, still under the impression that her "true" feelings for Isaac were secret, "I think they're all a bit busy." She motioned with an elbow. "You remember how stir crazy they all got when our groups hooked up after Jupiter Lighthouse, right?" Sheba followed Jenna's gaze and peered down from the crow's nest. What met the girl's lavender gaze was something she'd grown used too. Piers and Felix navigating and tending the helm, usually the most mature of the group, while Isaac and Ivan lightheartedly swash buckled along the front deck. The two swordsmen's "taunts" about as free reigned as their swipes. What really surprised the blonde female most was that Garet and Mia were striding along the stern. They walked quite close together and for once, Mia wasn't chasing the Fire Adept with the threat of freezing him. Sheba looked up, beckoning to Jenna with the wave of a hand.

"Heehee! Check them out! Have you ever seen those two that happy or calm?" the Jupiter Adept whispered. Jenna looked on with a chuckle in her eyes. She'd known Garet her entire life, knowing that he'd be far more suited "dueling" with Isaac and Ivan rather than spending time with a girl.

"Look's like Mia was Garet's missing link to becoming a man!" Jenna jibed. The pair of adolescents continued their spying on the budding lovebirds for a few more moments till they heard an annoyed call from Piers.

"Hey! Hey! All hands on deck! We need to have a meeting!"

Jenna and Sheba risked a look to the stern deck once more; catching Garet and Mia awkwardly break apart and begin to move towards the bow, before going down the ladder to the main decks themselves. What awaited the entire group was an unusually jumpy Piers, who began the meeting while Felix took care of the wheel.

"I think we have a stowaway on board one of the ships…" said the aqua haired mariner. Garet reached for his sheathed Firebrand and Isaac dropped from his joking attitude with Ivan into his more reserved leadership demeanor. The group took on a subdued tone as the news sunk in. "I've already spoke with Riven about this. He says he's seen the same signs on his ship. It looks as if there are multiple stowaways on both craft."

Felix eyed his companions from over his shoulder, "Should we seek them out now?"

"No. If that assassin you faced the other day had accomplices, it would be best to wait for them to reveal themselves first." Piers answered and shook his head with a look of concern on his face. Jenna and Garet looked indignant.

"So we're going to wait until they have their blades at our throats?" Said the female Mars Adept.

"That has to be one of the worst plans I've ever heard of…" Garet agreed. It seemed both adepts let their elemental alignments get the best of them. Mia shook her head though.

"No. The plan has some sense. If we allow them some false sense of security, they'll eventually make a mistake in their disguise." The Healer of Imil voiced.

"Until then, we'll just have to stay on guard." Ivan concluded, letting his hand ease off of his Tisiphone Edge's hilt. With that, the meeting ended. The Adepts returned to their previous tasks, albeit with their weapons now in very easy reach. Isaac caught Felix's gaze just as the group splintered off. The pair of Venus Adepts decided to speak with each other off to the side as Piers took over the helm.

"Have you figured out what that thing was?" Isaac asked while leaning his elbows on the banister, looking out at the calm Eastern Sea.

"No..." was the tired response from the longhaired adept. Felix, in contrast, leaned with his back to the banister, effectively giving the pair zero blind spots. It was a habit the elder adept picked up from his strict training and travels under Saturos. Isaac gave his friend a sidelong glance; the assassin had given the group quite the scare that night. Felix however was inwardly angered by the recent turn of events. It had been his charge to prevent Weyard's destruction because of Psynergy starvation. It was his job to lead his friends, his family to that end. An end, he was proud of. However, now, just two years later, he had almost failed to protect them at the Inn. _What if that assassin had gotten to me? How have I become so weak?_ The question stung the Adept to the core. Despite having one of the strongest weapons ever to be used in the defense of Weyard and possesing a mastery of Venus aligned alchemy, that lone assassin was able to challenge him. _For their sake and for the promise I made to Kay, I can't allow that to happen again..._

"Any idea of what we're up against once we make it to Lemuria?" was Isaac's best attempt to change the subject. Felix dropped out of his dour reverie and looked at his fellow Valean. However, decided to take up his sister's boyfriend on the first question.

"Nope. No idea. Though, I noticed a few weird somethings when I fought that one." He waited to see Isaac's response, a genuinely puzzled expression. "For one, that assassin had its hands on a Darksword. Then when it talked it spoke of taking out Sol and the Golden Sun. It said something about _the Cause_…" At that point, Felix broke off, crossing his arms, diving into deep thought once more.

"A Darksword? Where would an assassin like that find a weapon of that caliber? Do you think he meant to attack Vale because of this Cause?" Isaac asked, knowing full well of Vale's utmost reason for existence. "And what was that about Sol? Do you think it meant the Sol Blade?" Felix's brown eyes widened a bit as he remembered the last bit.

"I almost forgot about that!" The pair locked their gazes. "When Sol Blade's edge met the assassin's, the sword's blood channel had a deep yellow-orange glow. I've never seen the sword do that ever…" Isaac took a moment to glance down at the sheathed legendary weapon, knowing that unlike his Excalibur, Sol Blade's origins weren't as humble as the smithy that forged it.

"Maybe it's after the Sol Blade…"

"I doubt it, Sol Blade put a lot of pain into that assassin's body from even a small flesh wound…" Felix whispered while letting his bangs curtain his expression. "…I think, the Sol Blade is somehow related to all this, the assassin, Lemuria, Lalivero gearing up for war: everything."

Isaac nodded in agreement. "Hopefully, this'll all work itself out when we get to Lemuria…" The pair of adepts clasped each other's shoulders and split off, Isaac went back to dueling with Ivan; however it was a tenser affair, more interested in technique rather than fun. Felix however, went up to the crow's nest to keep watch, relieving Jenna at the top.


	6. Chapter 6

FlintDjinn - Thanks, and I will. Hope you enjoy!

Fukachi no Rin - Thanks much man, glad to know that actually paying attention in Creative Writing paid off. Yeah, the Kay/Felix thing was kinda wierd to tool around with, I think I saw it up once in another fic, so I decided to see where I could take it. Thanks for the reviews, hope this serving keeps up with expectations.

On another note, I'll be taking a small break from posting. Outside issues (such as writers block) are slowing me down and work is starting to pick up (weird, as it's the summer...). I'll probably have another chapter up by next week, till then...

DISCLAIMER: Until I say so...or until I buy it, I do not own Golden Sun or anything related to it.

Please R&R - enjoy!

**Golden Sun  
Curse Aether**

**Eastern Sea/Crossing into the Sea of Time - Pier's Ship "Wings of Anemos" - Night Eastern Sea/Crossing into the Sea of Time - Pier's Ship "Wings of Anemos" - Night**

Dark waves silently wafted about the prow of the pair of Lemurian vessels, occasionally being outlined by what moonlight would manage to shine through the fog. This cover of the stars blanketed both ships towards the end of the day, a fact Piers and Riven weren't fond of, they weren't too eager to sail into a storm, but they pressed the voyage on nonetheless. Neither of them knew however that they had began approaching the Sea of Time, the fog had been creeping out to meet them since mid-afternoon. Despite this ignorance, both captains acted with their best solution, sailing in close formation, just within a stone's throw.

On the Wings of Anemos, most of the adepts were fast asleep in their quarters, save for two, Garet and Ivan. On the opposite ship, Riven had given up the helm to his first mate. While Garet had the nightwatch and control of the helm, Ivan sat against the deck's banister, he was having trouble sleeping that night.

"What's up man? You having visions, buddy?" The Mars Adept asked while lazily leaning on the wheel. Ivan looked up from his position and smiled weakly.

"No…" in truth, the Jupiter user had been experiencing many of them ever since Felix's encounter with the shadowy swordsman. It was something that came as a burden with the powers of insight and perception. His sister, Master Hama, often used these visions as guidance for the future. However, Ivan lacked her experience. Even now, with the call of sleep, the spellsword found himself dropping into another vision. Garet's questioning remarks were drowned out as the world blacked out from the edges. Ivan heard the unmistakable slithering of blades being drawn before he knew no more.

_A trail of Psynergetic light spanned out into the darkness. It found its roots between twin spires of stone, jutting out from Gaia Falls. A seal of purple paynergy webbed out between the spires, barring the way. Beyond the seal there were many shapes, indiscernible in the blackness. Ivan's gaze shifted to his left and right, seeing many ships of differing makes and crews of varying nations. As the teen's violet eyes looked back up to the front he saw a blinding light. It engulfed the ships on Ivan's side, leaving everything aflame. The seas began to dry up, and the skies darkened from the smoke. And suddenly, Ivan was alone before a sea of enemies. As the feeling of despair threatened to engulf the Jupiter swordsman's heart, he raised the Tisiphone Edge. But before he could dive in, he heard a dark, menacing voice behind him. Ivan hazarded a glance over his shoulder before coming face to face with..._

"Ivan, get up!" The adept heard while he desperately swam out of the vision. He could hear many voices around him, drifting in and out of focus. He clenched his eyelids tighter to steel his heart for the worst. Then, he opened them.

What met the adept's gaze was a terrifying dark violet hood. Out of its shadows crept a fowl mist that soon wound its way around Ivan's arms and legs, solidifying into tight cords. Ivan could hear the entity chuckling quietly as it raised its blade to deliver the finishing blow. The Darksword slammed down towards Ivan's wide-eyed head, but another, a bright, burning blade barred the way.

"Ivan, get up!" Garet's voice, rough and rude with the strain of parrying the killing strike, met Ivan's ears with a clang as loud and jarring as the lengths of metal crashing upon one another. There was a shower of sparks and flame as the Firebrand met the Darksword and Garet stepped in to allow Ivan time to gather himself. The cords disintegrated as the pair of fighters clashed and the assassin's focus was shifted elswhere. There was a crash and another similarly dressed assassin flew out the door to the ship's innards. Ivan could hear Jenna's voice asserting Searing Beam as the hooded figure crumpled against the ship's bulkhead. Isaac and Felix now made their entrances, emerging from the door with their weapons drawn.

"Felix, there's at least three more below decks!" Isaac called out while aiming Excalibur at the assassin's veiled head. Felix nodded, giving the whole scene a thorough scanning.

"Piers, Mia, and Sheba are chasing them down. Piers said something about them going after the Black Orb." Ivan managed to catch Felix's hand motion to Jenna to follow him before they both disappeared down below. Still uneasy fingers wrapped around the Tisiphone Edge's hilt and drew the bright weapon.

"Garet. DOWN!" Ivan ordered, hefting the light blade above his head. He may have used a little too much force behind the warning but he was trying to master his senses while at the same time unleash his weapon's power. The Mars Adept had to look over his shoulder for the slightest of seconds to make sure it was Ivan he'd been yelled at by. The confused look on Garet's face faded as he saw what his friend was planning. He managed to give the hooded swordsman a sympathetic look before hitting the deck.

Vengeance! A psynergetic volley of quickly fired arrows lashed out at the hooded figure, each one finding their mark. As the weapon summoning dissipated, the assassin collapsed to its feet, leaving the main deck suddenly quiet. Isaac nodded his approval while still keeping Excalibur's point trained on the second assassin's head. Garet jumped to his feet and did the same to Ivan's attacker, keeping his Firebrand poised at its heart.

"This one put up a good fight." Said the Mars Adept as Ivan came to his side. "Came up from behind and threw me to the opposite side of the deck." Garet gave Ivan a look , "…then he came for you." Ivan was in the midst of answering when the rest of the party came topside with their assailants in tow. All in all there were five assassins aboard Pier's ship, a fact he was not proud of.

"Who sent you?!" barked the Lemurian, unusually losing his cool. He held the Masamune threateningly in his right hand, aimed at one of the assassin's head while in his other hand, the Trident was mere inches from the hooded one's stomach. "Why were you sent to eliminate us?"

There was a low gurgling, the sound confused the adepts, Garet was the first to realize the assassin was laughing at them. He glared at the hooded menace and lightly tapped Ivan with his elbow. The Jupiter Adept nodded and looked to Sheba. They cast their spells began reading the assassin's mind.

"Hur, hur, hur. You think you can comprehend my mind or the mind of my brethren?" slithered the low, skulking tone. Soon, the foul words took on physical form. It seeped from the fighter's hood like the black mist seeping from its wounds. "I'll show you what happens to little Anemos rats that meddle in other's business…" Ivan narrowed his already focused expression at the comment, his thoughts mirroring Sheba's in curiosity and dawning anxiety. Sheba was the first to break the connection, the spoken mist beginning to pool around her feet.

"Ivan get out of there! He's trying to-" the mage of Lalivero began but Ivan was still to set on his original task. Sheba tried again, but the mist had already flowed up and into her mouth, drowning out her warning.

"Don't worry, Sheba! I have this under control, I've almost broken in-" Ivan answered, while doubling the psynergy he'd released. The mist was around his neck now and in mere moments had already engulfed his entire being. The rest of the party, who'd been stunned by the turn of events now edged towards the mist-covered trio to pull their friends safely away. Suddenly, there was a high-pitched ringing in both Jupiter Adept's ears. The blondes clutched their heads in pain, falling to their knees. Sheba was able to comprehend the other's voices and the assassin's gurgling laugh before blacking out. Ivan however, was sent to a different place from the blackness of unconsciousness.

"Ivan! Sheba!" Felix called out. The Venus Adept motioned for Mia to follow him and take the pair of wind users to the inner cabins. Isaac raised Excalibur and Garet his Firebrand. Jenna let out a cry of anguish and followed her brother inside. Piers' azure gaze flashed in released anger and thrust the Trident through the robes of the fallen assassin. However, all the weapon of Ankhol punctured was the same coal-purple mist. Piers looked up and gave Isaac and Garet a bewildered look, but it was returned twofold by them. A series of splashes overboard awakened the three swordsmen to the banister. Garet fired a Liquefier into gloom of the night, but the five dark hoods and cloaks were lost in the murk.

"There's nothing else to be had…" Piers said at length, sheathing the Masamune and hefting the Trident up onto his shoulder. Isaac nodded, sheathing Excalibur. Garet kept his own blade out though, letting the flames of the Firebrand shine a dome of dim light into the indiscernbile sea. His eyes were an intense blaze, his Mars spirit had not gotten its fill of battle for the evening.

"C'mon Garet, let's head inside, Felix and Mia'll need our help." Isaac said, clasping his childhood friend on the shoulder. Piers agreed as well.

"Yes. You should head inside now; I'll take the helm for the rest of the night." However, searching for their assailants was not Garet's intention. There was another short pause before they heard an answer from the poised adept.

"Where's Riven's ship? I was sure I saw it off our starboard side just before the attack began." Piers and Isaac's gazes grew wide as they followed the Firebrand's beacon. Surely enough, the other Lemurian vessel was lost among the mist and matching darkness of the quickly approaching Sea of Time. Pier's eyes narrowed; something might've happened. Without a word, he scrambled up the ladder towards the crow's nest. Isaac took the helm. Garet however, stayed where he was; he was still fixated on finding their sister ship, despite his arms' protests.

Atop the crow's nest, Piers stared into night, his icy gaze doing their absolute best to spot even the faintest outline. But if anything met the captain's eyes, it was cloaked in unbreakable shadow. Disappointed, a sigh escaped the Lemurian's cool head into the night, his frustration getting the better of him. He knew now there was a good possibility that Riven's vessel was lost in the confusion of the attack or lost to the fog.

"We sail on." The words came from Piers' mouth upon his return to the helm. Isaac nodded, giving the mariner a look over his shoulder. Garet nodded as well and headed to the crow's nest.

"I'm heading to the top. I don't think I'd be much use below decks." The fire adept's words brought Piers snapping back. The captain's blue eyes whipped towards the door, mimicking the motions of his booted feet. He found Ivan and Sheba lying side by side. Mia, Jenna, and Felix were doing their best but all their attempts were of no use. Ivan's hands clasped his head, wrenching his hair in contorted angles. Sheba writhed in agony, unable to stop the pain behind her closed eyelids. The three adepts concentrated harder, expending all their Psynergy into their healing arts. However, the pain only seemed to increase as the healing magic streamed from their palms. Piers saw this and came to a knee beside them all.

"Stop." He whispered while gently pushing them away. Felix complied and nodded, noticing the mariner's return to normal. Jenna furrowed her brow, still hell bent on doing everything possible. Mia let out a sigh, knowing their best efforts had failed. "Let's give them both some peace and a place to rest. When we reach Lemuria, we may find a way to cure them. But right now…what we're doing now is only making things worse."


	7. Chapter 7

FlintDjinn - Sorry about the long wait. I hope this continues on with my current quality.

Fukachi no Rin - My writer's block has been found and destroyed with reckless abandon. Hope this offering serves to your expectations!

WOW...what a break. I do appologize for the long wait between postings. But now, you all can assume on a new update with fair consistency. However, for now I hope you all enjoy what I've come up with in the meantime. As always R and R and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER - I own nothing.

**Golden Sun  
Curse Aether**

**Eastern Sea - Lemurian Harbor - The Following Afternoon Eastern Sea - Lemurian Harbor - The Next Afternoon**

As the Wings of Anemos pulled into port, arrangements were being made to carry Sheba and Ivan to shore on makeshift stretchers constructed from spare materials found below decks. Ivan's hands had to be wrapped up into blunt nubs to prevent him from mutilating his head. Sheba was peaceful by comparison, if you could call a coma peaceful. All the while Mia and Jenna had kept a close eye on their condition. The rest of the party finished the voyage on endless watches, determined to stay on guard all the way into port.

Even before the gangplank was secure, Isaac, Garet, Felix and Piers were already hefting the pair on makeshift stretchers to the deck banister. A Lemurian mariner recognized the ship as that of Piers and, noticing their distress, sent for aid and word to King Hydros. At once, a dozen healers descended on the defenders of Weyard. The two patients were examined quickly; Lemuria's healing arts having been revived with the draining of its archives.

"It's a trick of the mind…" said one.

"Whoever applied this spell was well versed in countering these two in terms of their Jupiter alignment…" whispered another.

"Does that mean it was an Earth Adept?" blurted out Isaac, forgetting his silence at the fringe of the tense circle. A few healers regarded the Valean with frowns while others narrowed their gazes.

"Nay; while Venus and Jupiter do hinder each other, the art of Mind Read is different. A person with potential in Psynergy would able to recognize its distinct hum and feeling, and thus, able to sense the spell. However they wouldn't be able to do anything about it beyond thinking back at the caster. Only a practitioner of Weyard's Forbidden Arts – the occult and dangerous arts – would be able to sever the connection between the caster and the target, and attack at the same time." a bearded and graying healer answered back.

A boney hand gestured towards Ivan's temple. "While the combative spells you've learned throughout your travels affects the body and the outside world….these spells….those monsters almost succeeded in mutilating these kids' minds…"

"So you're saying that assassin attacked Ivan and Sheba through their minds?" Garet interjected.

"Yes…" snapped another, glaring healer. Garet clenched his fist and punched the rock wall of the cave.

"If I ever get my hands on those…" the Mars Adept gritted, his anger beginning to muster. Felix clasped the younger male on the shoulder and nodded to Isaac. Garet however lowered his gaze to the dock's stones, too ashamed of the previous night to look into anyone's face, especially a certain Mercury Adept's.

"Is there a way to cleanse them of this?" said the brunette. "We've already tried our best techniques, and even the Elixirs we've brought from Lalivero were of little use besides to numb the pain."

"I've heard that the water from Lemuria's spring would cure wounds of any type, would it have any use here?" Isaac added, his foot tapping, impatience and panic finally showing on the blonde's features. Piers cast his gaze downward, for once, he was not sure of what to do.

"Let's get a plan quick already! Sitting here won't help them in any way!" The snappy declaration came from Jenna, her eyes radiating shed tears but also determination and irritation.

"We may not have the luxury at the moment…" Mia calmly observed. She crossed her arms over her chest, expression grave, as she saw a column of ten Lemurian soldiers marching down the dock. The troops slowed to a halt, never breaking ranks, their newly reacquired armor glinting in the harbor's candlelight.

"His Highness, King Hydros, has asked for your audience. Also, the injured are to be brought to the infirmary." said the head spearman. Looking to the assembled healers, he nodded. "Have both Jupiter Adepts consume some Fountain Water. And take containers with them to the infirmary." With a reassuring look to Piers, Felix, and Isaac, the herald bowed. "If you'd quickly follow us…"

Garet looked to the troops with anger in his gaze. His hand made a subconscious jerk to his sheathed Firebrand. "We need to stay with Ivan and Sheba; they've been like this ever since that night! And if you think for one second we'll abandon them now well-" He left the would-be threat unspoken when Mia's hand made contact with his. "…We haven't even received word of our guide…he and his crew may still be out there…" His eyes made brief contact with hers. Reluctantly, the Mars Adept accepted Mia's closeness and held her hand in earnest.

"Riven was his name…Has his ship made it into port yet?" Piers chimed in, feeling it was best to change the subject. The spearman regarded the Mariner with his head cocked to the side, his demeanor betraying his surprise at the question. The soldier took a step back and whispered a few words to the swordsman to his right. At once, the soldiers saluted each other; the swordsman then quickly dropped out of ranks and sprinted up the docks toward Lemuria proper. Isaac narrowed his eyes at the apparent urgency in their faces.

"That is a question was not anticipated from travelers such as yourselves." said the spearman at length.

"But he was sent as our…guide…" Felix said, the speed of his words slowing as he came to a realization.

"We did make arrangements for a messenger and guide, appointed by Hydros himself, to bring you all here to Lemuria, but Riven was not that man. I suggest we hurry; the council will begin shortly, even the primitives of Kibombo have reached this place before you."

Piers' face betrayed his inner confusion, but he didn't put his thoughts to words. Instead, Isaac put the debate to rest for the time being and accepted Hydros' offer.

"Let's go, everyone. Ivan and Sheba are in good hands; let's go see what the King wants." As the Adepts complied, Felix pocketed his hands and slowed his pace. The two Valean leaders caught each other's gazes, a plan forming from the brief exchange. If the Kibombo were present in Lemuria, there may still be a chance…

Felix hung back with the Healers, Ivan's knapsack slung over his shoulder. The Earth Adept peeked inside the bag with a scrutinizing gaze, searching for the legacy of the Witch Doctors of Gandowan. Finding it, he pocketed the Tomegatheron and followed the procession of healers on their way to the infirmary.

**Eastern Sea – Lemurian Infirmary – That Evening**

The air was rent with the sounds of many voices milling about, their owners doing their best to treat the Jupiter Adepts' injuries. Clear, crisp scents of the Fountain's water filled the bed-lined room, the liquid being applied regularly to Ivan's forehead and Sheba's closed eyelids. Felix sat off to the side, regarding the black bound book in a feverish pace.

The Tomegatheron was a powerful artifact his group had received during their visit in Kibombo; however its full potential was still never fully witnessed; its many pages were written in a tongue different and exotic from his own; _now I guess I know why only certain individuals are meant to be the Witch Doctor of Kibombo_. Ironic as it was, the thought only provided a temporary chuckle; he knew Ivan and Sheba's lives dangled from the frailest of ledges.

Felix continued to sift through the leaves, meeting only the same perplexing script when three flickers of vibrant crimson assaulted his vision. Widening eyes soon dominated the Slayer's features as he attempted to halt the flashing triplet of lights. Just as he caught the three of them, Granite, Echo, and Geode materialized into view and hovered around the brunette's head.

"What in Wey-" Felix began but was quickly cut short by a volley of ethereal voices from the three newly set Mars Djinn he held in his hands.

"Felix! Felix! Come quick there's been an attack!" Corona chirped out in fanatical haste. Russet shaded eyes fell upon the hilt of the sheathed Sol Blade at his side before shifting back to Ivan and Sheba. A frown played across Felix's features as he loosened the weapon in its scabbard and scrambled out the door. What he failed to see however on his way out was that a section of the text had become clear and legible with the addition of those djinn…

**Eastern Sea - Lemurian Throne Room - Earlier in the Afternoon/Evening**

Isaac and Jenna found themselves walking behind the group as they neared the Throne Room. To the spiky haired Valean's content, their hands met and intertwined.

"I hope Ivan and Sheba are going to be alright." Jenna whispered to him.

"They will be, Felix is there remember?" Isaac whispered back. He smiled reassuringly, enjoying the moment. "And I'm here for them…for you too." Jenna squeezed his hand a little, appreciating their closeness.

The feelings passed quickly though. King Hydros sat at his throne coolly addressing the gathered men and women. His aqua gaze, stern and glaring, sweeping over the assembled beings of Weyard and noting the diversity of the crowd. Only with all of these nations united will this issue be contained… For the time being however, he remained silent, letting the crowd piece itself together, waiting for the opportune time to begin.

Garet scanned the room with stunned expression. Leaders of nations and factions from all over Weyard were gathered in Lemuria's throne room. Everywhere, powerful men and women crowded the hall; most carried themselves with arrogance and false pretenses of rightly earned power. But the Adept of Mars saw some truly gifted leaders as well; Master Hammet of Kalay, for one was present. As brief as his experience with the Merchant was, Garet developed a lot of respect for Ivan's former guardian.

Hama too was present, though he did not approach her, regrets of the night before still stinging him into inaction. However, as their Lemurian guards passed to return to their former posts, their roles as escorts complete, Hama caught and held Garet's gaze. Very soon, a sensation of warmth crept into his mind. He instantly recognized it as Mind Read.

"_Garet, I sense you here and I know of what troubles you..."_ the sagacious voice of Ivan's sibling slowly began. Garet regarded Hama with a frown, revealing the events of the prior evening to her. He prepared for the worst, knowing full well that the Adept on the other side of the telepathic line could easily render him a mindless vegetable within seconds. To his surprise, Hama continued on after delving into the memories. _"It is alright, friend….you have nothing to fear from me." _

_"But you must be angry, Hama."_ Garet answered through their cerebral link. _"I was the one that told Ivan to read that assassin's mind. For that reason, I am sorry, so very sorry to have put your brother in his situation."_ Across the room, the leader of Lama Temple lowered her gaze for a moment, her sadness turning to disappointment. The link via Mind Read never faltered once in that instant, such was Hama's control and power.

_"No. He would have delved into that fiend's mind regardless."_ she asserted, her gaze rising to his once more, though the crowds were still jostling for a better view of the throne and its king. _"Ivan has grown overconfident in his abilities. Skilled though he is, the power he has cultivated over the years since I've seen him last has clouded his judgment. No, it is I, Master Garet who should be apologizing. I should have taken more time and care in his training-"_

_"But what are we supposed to do!? Not even Lemuria's best healers could do anything. How can I not take the blame for this?"_ Garet interjected, his anger beginning to show itself through the link. On the surface however, his expression remained the same. Mia did notice a change though, the Mar's Adept's usually soft grip on her hand suddenly became wrenching and cold. Aqua eyes shifted to regard the outwardly calm warrior. Mia whispered an urgent question to him, but if anything managed to get through, no sign was given. Garet was elsewhere at the moment.

_"Please calm down, Garet. Remember, Felix is with them now. Ivan and Sheba will be alright."_ Hama continued; her voice managing to dispel the Mars Adept's building rage. Slowly, she regarded Mia's concerned look. _"Your team also travels with one of the finest healers in all of Weyard. Do not be troubled, we all are fortunate to have come to know such a caring and serene young woman."_ Hama's statement finally alerted Garet to Mia's quiet plea. For the first time since that night, he smiled at her.

_"Thank you, Hama."_ Garet began, looking back into the crowd. _"And yes, I am fortunate because of her…"_ Hama slight smiled as well, satisfied with their conversation. She quickly peered into Garet's memory, reliving his heated exchange with Mia after Ivan and Sheba's incapacitation. Hama noticed the regret still etched in his eyes, regret of things he'd done and said that night.

_"Then take care of her, and of Isaac and of all your companions. Everything from now on will rest on all of your shoulders."_ Lama Temple's leader nodded respectfully and broke the connection. Garet sighed a bit before turning to Mia, his grip on their entwined hands returning to normal in the process.

"Mia…" He started, but as abruptly as he began, he faltered. Mia's lips quivered in question, mimicking her cocked eyebrow. She opened her mouth, but was silenced again. This time it the dull beatings of a spear butt on the flagstones reverberating from the head of the room. King Hydros motioned to his guard to halt the signaling and looked on the many faces focused on him with renewed vigor.

"Leaders of the Nations, warriors of Lemuria, Heroes of Weyard; I have gathered you all here to ask something of you all." The monarch began, finally rising to his feet. "I need your help."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note** - Well for better or for worse, I'm back! School kinda came out of nowhere and blindsided me, but in all that I managed to hammer out a chapter! I hope I can find a way to keep this one going!

**FlintDjinn** - Writer's block can go jump off a cliff right now, I'm hoping I can power through homework and midterms so that I can produce another chapter before the end of the year.  
**Death-on-the-wind** - Heh, I hope I didn't lose any of your faith! Enjoy.  
**Fukachi no Rin **- At this point, I'm experimenting with varying amounts of action and various subplots going on. Meh, like I said for better or for worse, I'm glad you've taken to it!  
**Quandary** - Holy cow that's a long review-I'll try to address as many points as possible. Yeah, feel free to use whatever name seems easiest (actually it's the name of my favorite song from Ensiferum - check it out some time if you're into metal). Grammar and format in general was a weakness many of my english teachers would say I have a penchant for, don't worry though! I'll aim to amend that as the story goes on. Hmm at the initial conception of the story, I hadn't really thought that far into the future of the world, but now, I think I'll have a few twists to send your way. that being said, hope you enjoy this offering.  
**Dream Adept** - Thanks for the review! I'll try hard to keep it going, believe me, I want to have it all down as much as I want it read!  
**bobbyneko** - Awesome and epic...I like the sound of that dude, enjoy!

As always, I own nothing.

**Golden Sun  
Curse Aether**

**Eastern Sea - Lemurian Throne Room - Early Evening**

"I need your help."

Hydros' words echoed out into the now silent throng, causing faint ripples in the wide bowls of water on either side of his throne. To the right of the chair, a mirror sat on the dais, propped up so that its face was revealed to the audience. Piers narrowed his gaze on the odd accessory, not recalling them from his previous visit two years prior. The feeling passed however. Instead, the realization that the room was completely quiet filled his mind. Each and every one of those in attendance regarded the Lemurian with wide-eyed expressions, a mix of skepticism and confusion. Some whispered hushed queries or snickering insults into a companion's ear while others perked their own ears up, hoping for a further explanation.

Piers scanned the room from side to side. He was surprised by Hydros' statement, but was even more unnerved by the monarch's political maneuvering. For centuries since Alchemy's initial seal was first conjured, Lemuria had closed her doors to explorers, the first taking the form of the veiled Sea of Time. Then, when her navy was growing lax and inexperienced, Lemuria's seers summoned the leviathan - Poseidon - to become its protector.

To Piers, Lemuria was the epitome of secrecy. _This isolation kept our land secure_; he remembered being told by the Senate. _Our society is too advanced, too serene, to be sullied by the decaying and atrophying will of the rest of Weyard_; they would say. Hydros at times questioned these statements. Piers even recalled the King outright challenging Conservato and his compatriot's views when he'd returned to Lemuria during Felix's quest. However, Hydros never actually put those words into action. What kind of calamity would force Hydros' hand into throwing aside this secrecy?

He needs our help? Piers asked of nobody again. When he looked around at the Throne Room, he barely recognized it from years ago. The walls were decorated with tapestries reclaimed from Lemuria's flooded (but now "parched") archives. Artifacts of all sizes and shapes rested upon tables that bordered the main floor. More notable still were that the guards now sported newly refurbished mythril armor and Hestia Blades, not the brittle steel chainmail and wooden spears he remembered from before. No, Lemuria of today needed very little in terms of help and aid.

These guards were also everywhere, Piers concluded. He did not recall seeing a single street in Lemuria with no less than three armed soldiers patrolling during their walk up to the castle. Even now, the guards stationed at the Throne Room's entrance stood at the ready, their hands ever present on sheathed blades. Is this a peaceful council or a war party, Hydros? Where are you trying to bring this world, my King?

King Hydros looked over the crowd once more. Time was running quickly now, he noticed. This council was supposed to begin immediately after midday. Felix and his companions' arrival pushed matters back, but to begin this meeting at nightfall? Even now, long shadows were cast along the hall leading towards the throne room and out the window, Lemuria's streets contained nothing but shadow. Odd…usually the lamps would have been lit by now… A calm expression, chiseled from years of experience, betrayed little of his inner emotions. Instead, the aqua eyed king continued on with his speech, hoping to speed things along.

"A threat from ages past has reared its head in the east." The whispers and conversations that had popped up since the initial silence immediately halted. "Beings of terrible power and malicious intent have come from beyond the Gaia Falls. For centuries, a seal that my predecessor and his Sages had conjured has held them back. But now…" Looks of sarcasm and disbelief washed over many in the crowd. "But now, that seal is being broken. It is not down yet, but its doom is nigh… For this reason Lemuria, nay, all of Weyard needs aid-"

"If this threat is so dire, why do you not contain it yourself?" was the haughty attack from the Mayor of Alhafra.

Hydros took the interruption in his stride. Years of acting as Lemuria's ruler had taught many methods with redirecting anger and frustration, his royal sparring partner would be _very_ sore come the end of their next session. After he was sure the Mayor was finished, Hydros finally responded. "We have tried. I had sent some of Lemuria's finest Adepts and an entire squadron of ships to Gaia Falls to strengthen the seal...but none have returned."

"Back up…" came another voice. Piers and Jenna immediately recognized it as that of Briggs of Champa. "What is this threat? What exactly are you trying to stop?"

Aqua eyes regarded the pirate with renewed seriousness. "This threat is a race of beings that were obsessed with the domination of others and the subjugation of alchemy in order to achieve that." Briggs continued to stare at Hydros, his sarcasm still clearly unabated. "They were a race that drew strength from the shadows of this world and within each and every one of us--"

At this, Briggs guffawed and leaned up against one of his companions. With an arrogant scoff playing across his features, and an elbow resting on his buddy's shoulder, the pirate cut Hydros' explanation short. "What kind of fools do you take us for…mister…?" He suddenly dropped off; turned to the pirate he was leaning on. A few hushed words were exchanged between the two before Briggs finally continued his attack. "What was your name again?"

"I apologize" Hydros said in response, bowing a bit at the hip. "I am Hydros; I lead the people of Lemuria. I am very sorry for the urgency and haste in which you were all brought here, but circumstances have—"

"Lemuria?! What kind of country is that?" the Mayor of Alhafra blurted out. "I certainly have never heard of it." The fat politician then stepped towards the throne shifting his round head from side to side, taking all those in attendance into his gaze, making sure that everyone in the room could see him. With a gaze that festered with perceived self worth and an upturned nose, he declared to the assembled leaders. "Who in here _really_ believes this crackpot's weave?" Immediately, the sounds of over a dozen Hestia Blades being drawn erupted in the throne room; Hydros stopped the assassinations in progress, knowing what kind of character lay within the plump man before him. The monarch's upturned fist holding his soldiers at bay. Beady little eyes, faceted in a pudgy face, caught the antagonized movements of the guards. A smile played across the Mayor's face, mistaking Hydros' act of mercy with that of weakness. "Hmmph. I mean come now! I doubt any of us actually take this seriously! Lemuria, alchemy, this 'threat'... They're all just stories withered up fossils, like Madra's Mayor, and old bats, like that hag with the thief - Briggs, tell the little ones in order to put them to bed!" At these latest insults, Madra's contingent and Brigg's entourage sprang to life. It was apparent that relations were still uneasy between the three towns.

Mia averted her gaze in disgust. "What a horrid man..." she quietly said aloud. Many times during her tenure as Imil's healer and protector, she'd been charged with handling disputes between residents. Usually, issues managed to work themselves out in a more or less smooth chain of events._ All this bickering though...it befits that of a group of young children._ _Was this really what the Wise One was alluding to at the Mars Aerie? Was I really correct in challenging that statement back then?_ Many inner questions volleyed within Mia's and her fellow adepts' minds during the dialogue.

"You should've seen him after Briggs took that sailing ship..." Jenna agreed, breaking the silence within the group. Mia quickly dropped out of the reverie and sent a smug grin at her. "Someday...I'm gonna roast that pig..."

"Let me help cool him down afterwards, ok?" Mia added. The pair shared a rare giggle that caught Isaac and Garet's attention; but only for a second. It seemed that Puelle of Prox and Hammet of Kalay had come forward to stop the arguing. This certain exchange had grown into a heated trade of insults and widespread clashing of egos and wounded pride with a quickness that made it impossible for Hydros to contain without some aid.

"Please, stop this fruitless arguing!" Pleaded Hammet with his hands clasped together before him. Puelle stepped up as well, finding a place beside the merchant's shoulder.

"Yes. I have seen the dangers of alchemy, and believe me, gentlemen - Lemuria is very real." The co-leader of Prox began. He stared, unblinking, at Alhafra's mayor for a moment before continuing. "Be happy and know your good fortune for King Hydros' warning to you. His people have risked great misfortune on themselves as well as sacrificed their secrecy"

"And what would man such as you know of these things?" Now came the voice of Dodonpa with his bodyguards in tow. Coming forward, the thief's sly features were revealed from underneath a swiftly flung-back hood. Isaac and Lunpa (who'd hung back at the fringes of the crowd) adopted looks of combined surprise and confusion. Dodonpa snickered at Isaac, though the expression did not quite reach his eyes, which glared like a viper's. Clearly, he still bore a deep hatred for the blonde haired Valean. "Now that me and my boys have _finally _regained control of _my_ city from that old fool of a father, I'm not about to let some _lizard-man_ tell me what for!" Puelle's hands flared at the jibe, Mars Psynergy stifling the air around him. But Dodonpa was not finished there, rounding on Hammet, he finished. "And you most of all, Hammet. It was because of your wife's money-pinching ways that I lost my prized pet." His glare shifted to Isaac for a split second, recalling the defeat of Toadonpa at Isaac and co.'s hand. "Now you and that loon of a 'king'," he ranted, cracking a thumb at Hydros, "would have me risk my precious fighters in a battle _none _of us have reward for?"

"What reward does there have to be?" All eyes now went to Moapa of Shaman Village. With spear in hand, back straight, and a pair of Knights on his flank, the former champion of Trial Road stepped up to the international scene. "In the days of my ancestors, fighting to protect one's homeland and loved ones was considered the greatest honor any _man_ could have been bestowed." There was a muffled _ahem _from Isaac's side. Moapa caught Jenna's gaze and swiftly turned a slight shade of pink, memories of his defeat coming back to the forefront of his mind. Composing himself quickly, he continued on, making a point to stare menacingly into Dodonpa's, Briggs, and the Mayor of Alhafra's gaze. "As I was saying. _Warriors_ must fight for what they hold dear. Even if it be their pretty pennies." Moapa added in an afterthought, glaring at the Mayor's bulging money bag that was tied to his belt.

"If it was not apparent before, let me spell it out for you..." the Mayor shot back, his tone faltering in an attempt to mask the insult aimed at the warrior-leader. Moapa narrowed his eyes, quick ears easily catching the muffled _primitive_ that came from the Mayor's swaying jowls. "Not everyone in this room is so esteemed as I_iieee_--you, sir. We are not all suited for the battlefield...what good would a politician do with a sword or spear?" Agreeing nods were seen around the room. Isaac shifted his gaze from corner to corner. He'd heard stories of this man, the greedy pig of a mayor. But never once did he hear of this one's tongue from Felix, Sheba, and Jenna's stories. An uneasy knot crept into the Valean's gut, something about all of this was not right.

"I agree." Now, the voice of Akafubu sounded in the hall. "I know the consequences of leading without first considering my people's interests. I will not allow my village's warriors to become involved in a war beyond Kibombo's borders." Piers now felt that same unease; the tone he heard from the Witch Doctor of Kibombo was not the reckless character he remembered from the Quest. _Somehow, I don't think that one's character had grown that much since our last meeting..._ A concerned look played across the Lemurian's features as he nudged Jenna's arm. She returned the look; neither recalled seeing Akafubu look so collected, so...controlled.

"I will say again" Akafubu declared, slamming his stave down upon the throne room's flagstones, bringing all other sounds within to a hault. "We, the Kibombo, will not stand with you. We will not be brought into a foreign conflict. AND we will not be held prisoner here." At once, a pair of spears immediately went to _en garde_ on either side of the protestor. Akafubu's Kibombo spearmen shuffled in their stances, prompting both Garet and Mia to notice their forced postures. At once, several factions erupted in widespread arguing once more. Words soon became super heated; blows could only come soon after. A hurried exchange of expressions occurred between the Mars and Mercury Adepts before King Hydros finally managed to bring the audience back, preventing an all-out melee in the process.

"Come now! You are the leaders of this world!" Hydros yelled, finally raising his voice. Surprised looks played across the audience, the King's now commanding voice throwing their previous arguments aside. "I understand your fear and anger with this situation…" Hydros continued on. He looked at Akafubu and Alhafra's Mayor then shifted his gaze to Briggs and Dodonpa. His expression flashed in collared fury for a split second before dropping into one of compassion, a disappointed frown replacing the stern scowl he always sported. "If there are those among you that wish to leave this counsel and return home, my men will not stop you. This was to be a peaceful meeting of minds, not an imprisonment." Knowing that their pride and wants were seen too, those under Hydros' last declaration turned for the door. A faint, collective grin appearing on their faces. They'd won. Surprise and astonishment played across the Adept's faces, nearly half of the audience had turned for the door.

"I do not think that will be necessary, King Hydros." Hama's clear voice now came, wafting over various objections and curses. "Not all of the men who have spoken today were truthful."She then took a moment to lock gazes of the leaders in question. Akafubu, Briggs, the Mayor, and Dodonpa all faltered beneath Hama's violet eyes.

Hama grinned lightly as she came forward. "These ones have been tainted by shadow. It would be wise to ask them their true reasons for attending today instead of simply declining your messenger's invitations."

"On what grounds are you to make these accusations?" Akafubu challenged, then, in a lower tone, demanding and dark, "Did you search our minds?" Briggs, the Mayor, and Dodonpa gave Akafubu sidelong looks, unsaid words crossing the space between. Hama merely raised a thin brow, the expression landing a snicker on Akafubu's face. "Yes, I have heard of you, Hama of Contigo."

"If you think that we are dealing in treachery, you are mistaken, Anemos Rat…" Briggs spat back, his body guards suddenly looking at their boss in confusion and mild embarrassment. This behavior was most unusual coming from their normally suave captain.

Piers narrowed his gaze as the scene unfolded. His quick eyes managed to catch subtle inconsistencies with Brigg's and Akafubu's demeanors. They were proud and headstrong leaders. Hama's simple comments would normally do little to rattle them much less set them both off. _How odd, at first they seemed against the thought of even speaking with us, why would an accusation like that affect them?_

Isaac was wondering the same thing. He remained close to Jenna, their bodies connected through their interlocked hands. However his mind was at the center of the swiftly reheated discussion. The tension, which had taken Hydros such careful timing and power to calm was quickly rising again. As he peered into the bitter standoff, Isaac felt Jenna's hand clamp erratically around his. Their gazes met, both adept's reading each other's expression in a moment. Jenna gestured towards Alhafra's Mayor, Isaac's gaze following suit.

The politician had directed his body guards forward at Master Hama, setting up a solid curtain to conceal his movements. Now the Mayor had managed to slink away from the main crowd. It was in this moment that Isaac had finally noticed the long shadows that had invaded the hallway leading towards the throne room. To the Valean's further surprise, the Mayor sported a look not of desperation - as is the custom of someone with something to hide, but one of cool, calculating, smugness. The Mayor took sparing glances at the murk, mouthing unheard words from under a greasy mustache. Jenna had had enough. Isaac could already hear the incantation for a Dragon Fume take shape on her features. He sighed a bit before moving to stop her.

"Don't get in the way, Isaac." She said with a smirk. Isaac grinned in response, tugging lightly on her arm.

"That won't be necessary either, Jenna." Hama said to them both. She raised her brow at the men opposite of her. The adept then averted her gaze to the entrance of the throne room, ignoring any further questions posed to her from Akafubu or Dodonpa. "Why don't you introduce your friends, Mayor?"

The entire room seemed to fold upon itself, shifting its entire focus onto Alhafra's now sweating leader. Beady eyes darted from side to side, rebounding from Hama's calm visage, to Hydros' steely glare, then to each of the Adepts. Mayor's restless orbs finally came to a rest on the shadows behind him. With a despairing nod, the politician stepped forward into the throne room's torchlight. He bore an expression filled with dread and fear. He was not alone.

At once, three hooded and robed figures stepped out into the throne room. The adepts instantly recognized their garb as that of the Assassins from the night before. Garet was the first to react, snarling out a rough tirade of curses, his right hand half drawing the Firebrand in the process.

The foremost figure however raised empty hands in defense. As the enraged Mars Adept advanced further, the figure backed up a step - shaking its head back and forth, the swaying hood revealing a flicker of blue hair.

"What!?" Garet gritted, his left hand leaving the hilt of the Firebrand and glowing a bright orange instead. "No more fight in you?" The hooded figure continued to back away in response.

Garet continued to pressure his perceived assassin till it hit the wall of the room. His face a sever scowl, the spikey haired Valean reached up to the Assassin's hood, small wisps of smoke rising up from where his fingers made contact with the smooth material of the garment. "Let's see what you have to hide…" Garet spat, flinging the concealment aside.

What met a very surprised pair of brown eyes was Riven's aqua gaze, eyes that depicted a combination of confusion and annoyance. Garet staggered back at a loss for words, his hand falling from their position on either side of Riven's neck - well within strangling distance.

"Riven! You're with those sent to eliminate us?" Piers accused, a charge that shocked the messenger from his position against the wall. Indignation swept across the Lemurian's face as he stood to defend himself.

"Of course not!" he began. "Your friend here mistook us for those heathens." Riven haughtily jeered, shouldering past Garet with a huff. "I regret to have left your ship's side earlier without proper warning. However, my own craft and crew were needed to help direct another ship through the Sea of Time. As a fellow Captain of Lemuria, I thought you'd have no trouble…"

"Riven? What are you doing?" Hydros now said, breaking into the conversation with a dark, ominous voice. "Your ship was charged with guiding the people of Izumo into Lemuria. Their warriors were much needed."

Riven glared at his king for a split second before fully turning away from Garet and Piers to face Hydros. The cloaked man strode forward to stand a few feet away from Hydros and delivered a lanky, insincere bow. "I do apologize, King Hydros, but it seems that the emissary you sent to gather your errand boyseerrrrmm, Adept Defenders, ran into some trouble... Fortunately, my ship had still not fully gone out to sea and we were able to retrieve them instead."

"And the Izumo?" Piers asked, tense arms crossing over his chest.

Riven turned about, regarding his former charge with a reassuring smile that did not quite reach his eyes. "Do not worry; a few friends picked them up." There was a call from the darkened hallway. "Excellent, they've arrived." Riven hummed in a satisfied tone. Twenty more hooded figures entered the throne room, two columns of ten bordering a middle line of Izumo's representatives. Lady Uzume and Susa lead a humble procession, accompanied by two more soldiers.

Piers felt his heart begin to pound. None of this made sense. Looking over to his fellow Adepts, the Lemurian could tell the situation was perplexing them as well. Garet and Mia held a quiet counsel, Mia doing her best to keep the Mars warrior calm. Jenna and Isaac though stood off to the side, looking on with even more confusion.

Susa now stepped forward, drawing his Cloudbrand midstride. A few hushed words were spoken between him and Riven before the slayer of Mikage's Serpent handed the Cloudbrand over. Riven turned about once more and presented the hilt to King Hydros.

"My king," Riven began with a melodramatic bow, falling to a knee and offering the hilt even higher, "the people of Izumo have accepted your invitation to help in the defense of Weyard." Pier's eyes narrowed at the exchange, how was all this made possible when we've been with Riven this entire time? Riven continued on, ignoring the rising tension in the Throne Room. "And, they wish to present you with this blade as a sign of this alliance."

Hydros looked hard at Riven's bowed head for a long while before regarding Susa, who stood a few more feet behind the aqua haired ambassador. The king raised his hand to call the guards back; many of them still had their Hestia Blades drawn. As the soldiers stepped down, swords falling back into their sheathes, Hydros moved forward to accept Izumo's gift.

"I do accept this gift and Izumo's alliance and friendship." Hydros said, his hand reaching out to take the hilt. "May our two peoples begin the defense against this terrible-" but it was not to be, as Hydros' fingers closed around the hilt, Riven's head snapped up, a wicked smirk riding his features. In a whirlwind of robes, the Lemurian jumped to his feet and withdrew the Cloudbrand from Hydros' grasp.

"Die now like a _dog_, Lemurian!" Riven growled, his voice swiftly dropping in tone and darkening in timbre. Piers pushed past Puelle and Hammet, dashing forward to protect his king from Riven's mortal blow, his djinn partner, Shade, materializing in his left palm. With a grunt, Piers unleashed the mercury spirit, creating a watery barrier between Hydros and Riven that just barely went up in time to absorb the incoming Cloudbrand.

"What treachery is this?" Hydros demanded as his temper and rage now fully coming into its own. Riven met Hydros' glare with a feral grin; disregarding Piers' defense and quickly rallying Palace guards.

"Now! Eliminate them!" Riven growled again, the light leaving his eyes. At once, the hooded columns drew Darkswords and advanced on the assembled mass. Lemurian guards drew their own swords, rushing in to meet the threat. Hestia Blades sliced through the air, their owners screaming oaths and battlecries, ready to fight, ready to die in Weyard's defense.

Again though, the enemy revealed its resourcefulness. Gauntleted hands came forth from the cloak's folds and an invisible force emanated from their palms, spearing guards and leaders alike, throwing many into the throne room's walls. With that one move, the assassins had cleared out the main floor and gained absolute control of the field of battle. Dust and dirt flew up, obscuring the air. However there was a ray of hope, not all were tossed aside.

Granite and Flash materialized in Garet and Isaac's outstretched palms just as the assassin's wave came for them. Piers and Hydros were still safe behind Shade's barriers. Now, it was the Adept's turn at offense.

"Susa and Lady Uzume!" Piers yelled to Jenna, "they're still caught in the middle of this!" Riven grinned at the exchange. The tactics and situation truly couldn't have played out better in his favor. As long as the Izumo emissaries remained with the assassins, the Adepts wouldn't dare attack. Which left Riven with all of the options, one of which he chose with a maniacal laugh.

"Come on! What's wrong!? You've no fight Lemurian? Put that shield down and face me!" Without waiting for a response, Riven began hacking away at Shade's barrier, weakening it with each slash. Riven's aesthetic changes also continued, his hair shifting from his original icy blue to a dirty mix of gray and teal. Riven's complexion also turned sickly pale, as if the energy he was putting forth was sapping his body's vitality from it.

Isaac looked at the scene with a seldom used look of anxiety. Despite all of their travels and battles, this situation was the most dangerous and unique they'd been saddled with. "This doesn't look good, Jenna," he grunted to her as he labored to keep Granite's barrier up. "If only Sheba and Ivan were here!"

Mia dashed between spells, casting Wish on Hammet and Briggs midstride. She came to a halt and crouched down next to Jenna, sweat and worry etching her normally serene features. "Jenna, we've got to hurry! Garet and Isaac's barriers won't hold up forever…" Mia's warning was cut off by a rogue spell that made it past Isaac's Granite. Looking up, the Mercury Adept prepared an Ice Missile, but refrained, remembering Susa and Lady Uzume in the center of the room.

Jenna finished healing a downed soldier, Aura's signature glow fading from her outstretched palms. Regarding Mia with a thoughtful expression, "I have an idea…" Mia cocked a brow as the plan formed, a grin beginning to form. The words passed quickly between the two, Jenna's plan promising to be an example of precision.

Mia's azure gaze flashed bright for a split second, the psynergy in her body gathering for her spell. The energy flowed around and through the adept's body, gathering at Mia's Clothos Distaff, all of it coming to an apex at its head. Innumerable spears of ice materialized in the air, just short of the Throne Room's ceiling, drawing many of the combatant's attention. A fierce expression came over Mia's face as the attack fully materialized, _these monsters do not merit mercy in my eyes_, Ice Missile!

Immediately, the frigid projectiles leapt forward. The dark hooded assassins raised their cloaked arms in an attempt at defense. As the missiles neared their targets, they impacted harmlessly on the assassins' cloaks. Many began to laugh, jeering the weakness that was their impression of Mercury Psynergy. The insults did little to phase her, as injury was not Mia's intention. Had she had aimed to take them all out, she may have chosen to concentrate and make the spell stronger attack or had summed Boreas - but that would have carried the risk of injuring Susa and Lady Izume. No, distraction was the point of this maneuver.

Jenna saw the results of Mia's spell and grinned. "Corona, Spark, Kindle, come on out here!" At once, three vibrant crimson lights materialized around Jenna's head. "I need you to get Felix here right now!!" The trio of lights bobbed up and down and raced out of the room.

Hoping that her Djinni would reach her brother in time, Jenna concentrated on the hostages, knowing that the confusion and surprise Ice Missile had injected into the battle would soon wear off. She worked quickly to catch the window of opportunity that was provided to her, Coal forming up in her hand. With a sudden burst of psynergetic power the Djinn was unleashed. Auburn eyes narrowed as the benefits of Coal's release took effect. The fire adept breathed deep and exhaled, her eyes plotting a course toward Susa and Lady Uzume.

**Eastern Sea - Lemuria Town Proper - Evening**

Felix's brown eyed gaze darted to each side of Lemuria's main street. Shadows sprawled across the flagstones, extending from the alleyways on either side. What few torches that were lit provided patchy illumination and left much of the Venus Adept's surroundings to his imagination. Fortunately, Sol Blade's glow picked up the slack, becoming Felix's guide. Gritted teeth flashed through his mouth, hinting at the frustration and strain going through his mind. _An attack…how could this happen? Who's responsible? Assassins? A coup? What is really going on up there…?_

Slowly his gaze tracked his future path up the steep stairs to Lemuria's castle. _Damn it, where are the guards? I haven't seen a single soldier on patrol tonight…_ The thought passed quickly. Felix grunted and cut a wide arc with Sol Blade, showering the area before him in orange light. _I'm coming guys._ With that, hurried steps thudded on, their creator pouring on all the speed gifted to him. Felix didn't avert his gaze from the castle, leaving only echoes in his wake.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note - **WOW, I greatly apologize to all of you for not posting in like what? 2 years!? Sweet Jesus, my bad. Well, life, school, and generally other things get in the way. For all of you that have kept looking and have kept your faith, THANK YOU!!! I hope this next chapter lives up to expectations! As always RR, and enjoy!

**Death-on-the-wind** - Again, I apologize for the unacceptable lag time between my posts. I'll attempt to speed it up but life is busytime!! Enjoy!**  
Fukachi no Rin** - I enjoy your inputs and look forward to future suggestions and criticism you have coming my way! Thanks much!**  
Dream Adept** - Thanks, I only hope this next chapter was worth your wait!**  
FlintDjinn **- Yea I really had to think back to all of the interactions the player had with each leader when I was writing that one up. Enjoy!**  
Little Kunai** - Thanks for the encouragement, enjoy!**  
Seedlo** - Yea I'm not much a shipper, so hopefully that won't reflect in the story I'm attempting to write. Thanks!

As always, I own nothing!

**Golden Sun  
Curse Aether**

**Eastern Sea - Lemuria Town Proper - Evening**

Felix's hastened steps pounded into the night, his eyes permanently focused on Lemuria's castle above. Blood pulsed through his head, pounding out a single thought: _faster. Gotta get there. I HAVE to get there in time!_ He had just managed to pass the last two buildings on Lemuria's main street, barely forty yards away from the stairway's landing when Sol Blade's glow reflected off of something in the murk. Worn and weathered boots skidded to a halt as their owner peered out into the lightless alleyway.

"Who's there?" No response came from the darkness, "Who's there? Show yourself!" Felix repeated, shoving Sol Blade into the alleyway, not quite ready for what would meet his gaze. Consequently, his eyes widened a great deal when the alley's contents were revealed.

Several Lemurian guards lay headless in a gory pile, how he hadn't caught a whiff of their considerable stench before eluded him. Suddenly aware, he finally noticed the scattered bodies that whoever was responsible for had been too lazy to pile up. _They are everywhere…how did I not notice this? _These bodies seemed to crawl out of the darkness as Sol Blade's glow intensified and grew in range. Like headless animated corpses clawing out of the night, they came to his eyes. Felix lost his wind for a moment as the smell finally overtook him. Staggering back from the sight, the Venus Adept did his best to remain upright. But it was of no use, bile was already beginning to build at the base of his throat. Dropping to his knees, Felix threw up, the remnants of his last meal greeting him once more. He remained thus for a few moments, completely overcome by the death.

Felix tightened his grip on Sol Blade, thankful that he hadn't dropped the weapon in his sickness. He composed himself as strength came back to his legs, using the back of his gloved hand to wipe his mouth clean. Realization dawned as brown eyes peered about, trying to make sense of the massacre before him. Those same auburn irises dropped down to the brightly glowing blood channel in Sol Blade's flat that he had been using as a guide in the dark. _No…how've I been so blind?_

Even as the thought had crossed his mind, Felix beheld numerous shapes shuffling in the murk. Dark robes sidled into Sol Blade's glow, finally revealing their presence. A sigh escaped the swordsman's expression, knowing what was to come and what still needed to be done.

_"He is the one,"_ came a low hiss from the hoods. Felix took his stance, taking cursory glances about, noting that he was surrounded now by a dozen of the assassins.

_"No, he is but a placeholder,"_ said another.  
_"Nevertheless, the one with the true power must not be made ready." _Felix remained motionless, despite his mind working overtime to keep up with the revelations.

_"End him." _

**Eastern Sea - Throne Room - Evening**

There was a great rush of wind, dust and ice particles swirling in its wake. Riven halted in his unerring barrage on Shade to hazard a glance over his shoulder at the scene behind him, the outburst of Mercury Psynergy that was Mia's Ice Missile had spiked his curiosity. _Looks like all of my subordinates seem accounted for…_he began, scanning the room once, but on his visual way back to center his view on Piers and Hyrdos, he noticed a neglected spot in the center of the room. _Damn them, where are those fools from Izumo?_ Sure enough, the spot where Lady Uzume and Susa had crouched down in the center of the bloodshed was barren, only melting ice in its place. A further glance to the other Adepts answered his unspoken question. _The red-head with the mouth…I'll make sure that one's taken care of __**personally**__ the next chance I get._

"Jenna! You did it!!" Mia exclaimed, shooting the Mars Adept a proud look.

"Thanks for the assist, Mia!" Jenna answered back, now tending to Susa and Uzume. The two shared their moment of pride for only a split second before Isaac and Garet chimed in.

"With those two back here with us, I think we can dive in, eh Isaac?" Garet offered, a free hand motioning towards the sheathed Firebrand at his hip. Isaac only nodded in response, dispelling Granite and drawing Excalibur. The Lemurian guards saw the sign as well and gathered themselves to charge. Armour clanked and dark robes flew in the swirl of combat as the Throne Room became a war zone.

**Eastern Sea - Lemuria Town Proper - Evening**

_Ten? No…Twelve of them are around me…with these odds…not making it in time is now the __**least **__of my worries._ As more and more shapes stepped into Sol Blade's glow, the thoughts ran through Felix's head at break-neck speed, ideas and solutions popping in and out just as fast as new questions arose. At first, he thought of summoning Judgment, but he had neither the time nor the space to make that particular attack practical, _or safe for the rest of this entire island for that matter_.

The shapes merely sufficed to shuffle around him, a dark circle about ten feet away from him on all sides. _Damn them, if it weren't for them, I'd have been up there by now…_ He was running low on time and patience, Felix had to rush with all speed to the Throne Room in order to help his friends or all would be lost. _I wish I had taken a few more items from Ivan's bag...a Nettle would've been amazing right now._

What came next surprised even him. At the thought of _"Nettle" _vines and plants of all sizes and shapes sprung up around Felix's feet, stretching out and smothering his foes. Darkswords sung from their sheaths, all hacking down at the Mad Growth that had now infested the ground on which they stood. Felix, remembering that the three Mars Djinn that had set themselves to him had also drastically altered his Psynergy. Without a second thought or hesitation, he cast Nova to open a path to the Throne Room and charged in…

**Eastern Sea - Throne Room - Evening**

Isaac ducked under a biting Darksword and lashed out with Excalibur, the masterfully crafted weapon finding its mark squarely in the abdomen of a dark robbed assassin. Elsewhere, Garet had cloven a path to the center of the room, using his strength and mastery of Mars Psynergy to make his way. The two warrior-adepts had become the tip of the spear, leading Lemurian guards into the fray.

"Jenna!" Mia called out, blocking a vicious attack from robed assassin. "Go fight with Garet and Isaac. I'll take care of healing and long-range Psynergy from here!" Jenna caught the Imilan healer's request but hesitated.

"What about Lady Uzume and Susa? They're still here and…" she broke off, diving for the Throne Room's flagstones to dodge an errant fireball. "Garet! Watch out will you!?" Jenna looked to Mia, watching her extended weapon lock with the assassin, wishing that she could step in but also knowing that it was her duty to watch over Uzume and Susa, lest they become Riven's bartering chip once more. "They haven't moved since Riven's attack began I can't seem to revive them at all!"

Jenna's words distracted Mia just long enough for the assassin to gain the upper hand. With a swift scything motion, the robbed swordsman batted her Distaff aside and floored her with a gauntleted backhand to the face. "_Say goodnight, girly!"_ The thing spat out, Darksword poised for the finish. Blue eyes flashed, Serac's Psynergy forming in Mia's hand. Before the assassin had noticed, it was incased in an obelisk of ice, its movements bound and defenses made useless, the roles were reversed. Finishing the attack, the Mercury adept threw all her strength into the blow and shattered the obelisk into tiny fragments of ice and gore. Jenna looked on the scene with wide eyes, knowing that for all her serenity, Mia's power was an overwhelming force when she got serious.

"Go! I've got them covered! Just make sure the boys don't get in over their heads!" Mia's uncharacteristically hard tone caught Jenna by surprise, prompting a double-take from the Mars adept. They locked gazes once more before Jenna nodded, diving in to help Isaac and Garet.

Meanwhile, Mia stood slowly, relieved that she had come out of that close call unscathed. However she was shocked; surprised that she had taken such an action. _What's wrong with me? Two years ago I wouldn't have taken life in such a way…_ Pushing the thoughts away, she knelt down between Uzume and Susa. They had fallen into a comatose like state, and according to Jenna, had not responded to any sort of healing. _So Psynergy-based healing has no effect…just like on Ivan and Sheba._ Mia looked to her bloodied hands, knowing that her own healing techniques would most likely have similar luck. He gaze shifted to the staff in her hands, eyes narrowing in on a growing hunch. _Maybe this will change things._ Without pause, Mia breathed deep and called out to her weapon, willing the Clotho's Distaff to work its power.

At the head of the Throne Room, Riven looked on, seething that his supposed day of glory was gradually becoming a rout. His dark robed fighters, while holding the advantage in weaponry and Psynergy, were slowly being beaten back by the efforts of only _four _fully realized adepts and a rabble of guards. _What is this!? I was promised better soldiers! Why are we losing!!??_ Just he began to entertain the thought of making a quiet escape, a rush of footsteps and a rustle of clothes averted the Lemurian from his reverie. With inhuman reflexes and awareness, Riven sidestepped Piers' stabbing Trident and spun around, sending his own weapon, the stolen Cloudbrand, in an arc aimed at Piers' head. Not to be outdone, Piers swung the Masamune in his right hand up at the last moment, parrying the attack.

"So, you've gotten serious eh?" Riven jeered, his face a wrinkled mess, madness and hatred burning in his expression. Piers glared back, his own face mirroring his adversary's.

"I will defend Lemuria." He declared, pushing forward with the light blade. As Riven reacted to his first action, Piers raised the Trident, bringing the three prongs down on the decaying Lemurian. "And I will defend this world!"

**Eastern Sea - Outside Lemurian Palace - Evening**

_Almost there…_ Felix ran on, Sol Blade glowing vibrantly in his hand. Behind him, shadowy forms were giving chase and more barred the doorway. _Get out of my way!!_ Without losing momentum, he gathered Psynergy for an attack. His anger was starting to build; _nothing_ had been going well for him or his friends. _And now I have a chance to make a difference…_ The adept's body began to glow with the gathered power. Suddenly, he leaped high into the air, the Psynergy condensing into a fiery barrier before him. _PLANET DIVER!! _

The doors to the Palace burst open in an explosion of fire and bodies rag-dolled by Felix's attack. He looked up, into the darkened hall, knowing that more enemies would hinder his way. Regardless of the threat, with sword in hand, he sped on. Thankfully, the hallway and the stairways that followed were empty save for a decapitated guard or a ran-through palace attendant. Each passed body only served to intensify Felix's resolve. He ran on, hearing the din of a pitched fight ahead. A feeling of relief washed over him, _thank goodness, I'm not too late!_ Without hesitation, he charged into the flickering torchlight, into the Throne Room, into the battle, and he _hoped_, not a massacre.

**Eastern Sea - Throne Room - Late Evening  
**  
Piers let out a sharp breath as he brought the Trident down, fully expecting to see Riven fall. However what met his icy glare was the eroding image of the traitor. He swiped at it again, this time realizing that the being before him was nothing more than smoke. _What is this!?_

"Behind you, dog!" Azure eyes shot open in reaction to hearing Riven's wicked sneer behind him. Piers just barely managed to turn about, bringing the Masamune into a defensive posture, before the attack came. He didn't have time to react as the weapon was smacked out of his grip and then a solid slash was delivered to his abdomen. Just the force of the slash alone was good enough to throw Piers off balance. Now on the defensive and breathing heavily, Piers held the Trident out before him in one hand, grudgingly giving ground.

"So this is all you have, eh Piers?" Riven taunted, letting the Cloudbrand's point drag along the Throne Room's floor. His wild grin still blatantly visible, the traitor gave the Cloudbrand in his right hand an arrogant flourish then struck, aiming to take Piers' head clean off. At the last second Piers ducked beneath the cleaving blow, willing his body to act. Again he struck with the Trident and again all his weapon met was the smoky clone of the true target. However, Riven's move was foreseen and met with the Mariner's icy gaze.

"You're not getting away this time!" He exclaimed. Without turning around, Piers conjured _Tundra_ trapping Riven's feet and legs in ice. Confused and stunned by the move, _Tundra's_ victim merely looked up in surprise. "Gotcha…" Piers' Trident glowed with gathering psynergy, a howling wind swirling around both fighter and weapon. With gritted teeth, the Lemurian admiral raised the Trident, sending a psynergetic replica down on Riven's freezing form.

There was a resounding crash; ice, light, and a low rumbling dominated the din of battle as the Trident of Ankohl struck home. The explosion of psynergy rocked the Throne Room, splitting up fighters and throwing everyone else off their feet. Felix skidded to a halt at the room's entrance, only managing to stay upright by leaning on the stone wall. At the central dais, Piers stood to his feet, Trident solidly gripped in his left hand.

"It's over," The Admiral began, icy eyes glaring down at Riven's broken form. Behind him, King Hydros approached the scene and stooped down to pick up Piers' fallen Masamune. "My king, you need not take up arms. The threat has been dealt with." Piers calmly declared, beginning to turn away from his opponent. Isaac, who still held a defensive posture against the black robed assassins that remained, took a short glance at the pair and froze.

"PIERS!!! Watch out!" he called out with arm extending, beginning to cast _Gaia_. However his spell was stopped, an assassin's Darksword snaking in to take the arm. Isaac's limb was only saved by Garet's timely intervention, catching the blade with his Firebrand.

Slightly jarred by his comrade's warning, Piers completed his turn to find the Masamune arcing downwards toward his head. He attempted to dodge it, and mostly succeeded, but received a long gash down his chest anyway. Hydros grinned, flicking the Masamune with a short flourish, sending red droplets of blood onto the flagstones. Despite his best efforts, Piers met the ground in a bloody heap, completely spent from the fight.

"Die now! Lemurian dog!!!" Hydros reversed his grip on the light blade and plunged it down, aiming to take out the helpless mariner that lay prone before him.

"Cutting Edge!!!"

As Isaac, Garet, Jenna, and Mia continued their fights, those few that were not distracted beheld Riven's body stubbornly clinging to life. He flung his arm out, sending the Cloudbrand in a snaking arc and cast the spell. The blue shock wave screamed at Hydros, catching the monarch in the abdomen. Breathing heavily, Riven dropped the Cloudbrand and collapsed. Hydros merely shrugged off the attack and stepped up to deliver the killing blow once more.

"Always fought till the end, eh Riven?" Hydros sneered, "Though that last bit was rather reckless, I doubt you have enough strength left to stay conscious much less fire one of those again." He raised the Masamune once more, "Let's make sure neither of you get up again." The blade fell; there was a hush, but the light blade did not find its mark. Hydros strike had stopped mid flight, leaving the weapon's tip inches from Piers' undefended back. **_"Get out."_**

Hydros attempted to bring the blade back up again but froze, seeming to struggle with the simple action._** "GET OUT!" **_the monarch yelled. Convulsions overtook him, he backed away from the central dais, swinging the Masamune around in uncoordinated arcs. _Rising Dragon!!! _Psynergetic dragons flew out of the weapon's point, impacting on the throne room's walls, floor, and roof. Dust, rubble, and residue from the weapon's unleash flooded the room, driving fighters aside.

When the dust settled, Hydros stood at the edge of the room, framing his body within the hole his attack made in the palace wall. At once, a shadow seemed to grow out from his back, blotting out the moonlight that bled into the room. Felix moved in, bringing the Sol Blade up to bear. The shadow seemed to shy away from the glow, flitting right and left.

_That's right, run coward..._ Felix thought, raising the Sol Blade and advancing on the shadow. It slowly gave ground, listing towards the wall's hole; _leave NOW!_

_"Don't grow complacent, boy. It's only by a divine accident that you have come to own that power." _The shadow lashed out for a split second towards the light. Felix caught the movement and answered with a swipe from Sol Blade. The shadow recoiled, before escaping into the night. _"This is not the end. We'll return soon..."_

Light returned to the Throne Room soon after, the wall's torches finding their flame once more. Isaac looked around; the assassin he'd been fighting had been reduced to a rumpled pile of robes, the same result being repeated all throughout the room. His blue eyes scanned from Lemurian guards, to Weyard's leaders, then finally across his fellow adepts.

At the gaping hole in the palace wall, Felix stood, peering into the darkness. _I'll be waiting..._ As he went through the fluid and memorized motion to sheath the blade, he felt a slight pricking on his right hand's palm.


End file.
